A Difference of Opinions
by dancbabe89
Summary: Edward and Bella had eyes for each other since they met, but timing and maturity just aren't on their sides. Bella ignores Edward for boys at a college preview. When she returns, he is "with" a Hooters waitress. If they finally do get together, it will all be built upon lies. Will the tangled web they weave keep them blissfully ignorant or will it all come apart?
1. Chapter 1

A Difference of Opinions

Disclaimer: I do not own the recognizable characters- property of SM. However, I do own this story, plotline and all unrecognizable characters. I do not plagiarize, so if you have a similar story, I can assure you my ideas are my own. I lived this story; it is mine to tell. Please do not use any part of my story as your own without my written permission. Thanks and I will see you at the bottom! J

Big Thanks to Kenize227!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1- Meeting Death<p>

Bella POV

"Belllllaaa!" I heard my best friend Alice, long before I could see the tiny girl in the hallway, crowded by students. "I really think you should give Jasper a chance. I mean, he has been trying to get with you for weeks, and you only give him as much as a glance. Meet the boy for coffee or something. He is gorgeous. It couldn't be so bad."

She was right. Jasper had been in my world for as long as I can remember, but we had yet to say more than hello. He was good looking sure, there was just something about him that struck me as not my type.

"Okay," I replied. I could do coffee, right? Now all I had to do was convince Jasper. Just my luck, he was headed our way.

"Ladies," Jasper says as he approaches us. It's now or never, I tell myself.

"Hey Jasper, would you maybe want to grab a coffee sometime?" A look I could not distinguish crossed his face and disappeared just as suddenly.

"How about tonight? I will pick you up at 7:30," he said before walked away, not even giving me a chance to answer.

I turned to Alice. "I guess I got myself a date." She jumped up and down, squealing like a five year old.

"Oh Bella, I am so excited for you! It is about time you went out on a date! We are 16, after all! Ok so, 7:30. That gives me 3 and a half hours after school to do your hair, your make-up and pick out an outfit, and you are not wearing jeans!"

Ugh, stupid pixie and her fashion obsession. It was just coffee for crying out loud. I told her as much, "it's just coffee, Alice don't go overboard!"

Alice's head whipped around at me, "Bella, getting a date does not get you a boyfriend. Your appearance however, may keep him around long enough for him to grow his own feelings." I sighed. Maybe she was right. After all, I had never had a date before and she has been on at least ten, with only three guys.

"Okay Ali, meet me here after class and we will head to my house."

The rest of school flew by. Before I knew it, I was forced into a chair. All my bathroom outlets were full and my face was being poked and prodded with foreign objects. "Alice," I whined, "How much longer? We have been at this for over an hour and I am quite sure I do not need to have a red carpet look for coffee! Do you hear me? C-O-F-F-E-E?"

"Oh Bella, hush. Whining like a two year old is not an attractive quality on you. I am almost done anyways, just a touch more of eyeliner and voila!" She handed me a mirror. "Here check yourself out. I know you were thinking about wiping it all off the moment I left. But look, you don't need to!"

She was right. Damn her pixie ways. As much time as she spent painting my face, I was sure it was going to be covered in color. As always, I was wrong. There was barely a hint of blush on my cheeks. My brown eyes were highlighted with some gold accents. My lips were darker than normal but still looked natural. "I have to say Alice, I am impressed," I turned around. Darn it, I spoke to soon. She had at least ten outfits laid out on the bed. After trying all of them on for her, she chose the very first outfit, of course. Sometimes I swear she does this as her own form of playing Barbie. Bella- Barbie. Argh.

We lay on my bed as Alice blabbed about her day, and my upcoming date. I was half listening and caught the end of some of her comments. She sure did have a lot to say about Jasper and how great a guy he is. Why isn't she the one going out tonight? Oh right, I am the dateless one.

"Oh Bella! It is 7:15! Jasper is gunna be here any minute!" We gathered her things and headed down stairs as the doorbell rang.

"He's early," I whispered to her.

"Well don't just stand there! Answer the door!" as she walked forward to open it. I stood there confused, as I heard her tell Jasper that I would be a couple more minutes. She shut the door on him and must have seen the look on my face.

"Bella, a boy can never know that you are waiting on him. He must always wait on you, and leave the timetable in your hands my dear." I still didn't quite get the purpose behind that. Weren't relationships about trusting each other and leaning on one another? Surely, no guy wants everything to be dictated by his girlfriend. Ugh, we aren't even dating yet. We are just going out for coffee, so it doesn't matter anyway.

"Alice" I growled unintentionally. It wasn't her fault I couldn't stop my brain. I walked right past her and opened the door. Jasper stood facing away from the door, but he didn't look impatient or flustered. I guessed that was a good thing. "Hey," I said as I walked out next to him, "you ready?"

He smiled back at me, as he led me to the car. "Yes, Ma'am. Let's head out." I turned to call out a goodbye to Alice but she had already disappeared. I hope that she is cleaning up after the tornado that went through my room, I thought as we headed to Starbucks.

"Let me guess," Jasper interrupted my thoughts, "nonfat white chocolate mocha?" Wow. How many times has this guy been out?

"That is Alice's favorite drink. Not mine. I like my fat." I replied with a hint of sarcasm. His lips twitched, before he broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Oh yeah Bella, I can tell by how fat you are. What's your BMI, like 16?" Ok so he had a point. With the help of my dancing and exercise, I was not, by any means, fat.

"What can I say," I replied with a smirk, "I like to eat. Caramel Frappacino," I told both him, and the lady behind the counter. Just for the fun of it, I added, "With extra whipped cream, please."

We sat down at a table. Conversation between us was surprisingly easy. He told me about how he worked security at a resort part time, but had always imagined owning a ranch. I told him about how I wanted to go to college, but I really only had dreams to have a family. He shared that he had a sister Rose, and stepbrother, Marcus, that he had only met twice. I shared that I had no siblings, but Alice was as close as I could get to a sister. It was becoming clear to me that Jasper was going to be a great friend to me, but probably not much more. Sure, he was attractive; I just didn't see him as boyfriend material for me, after talking to him.

He didn't seem to act like he felt any more towards me, so I was not worried about it. Once we had finished our coffee, we took a walk around the park. There were families walking back towards their cars, as it was getting dark. I guess he noticed the change in light as well. "What time is your curfew?" he asked.

Being the snarky thing I was, I replied, "I guess that depends on if you are on my parent's good or bad side." He laughed.

"Suppose I am on the good side?"

"11:00 PM on weekends. Why?" I questioned. He then told me that they are allowed to have visitors at the resort, if there are not many people, and that I could come up and visit when he was working and soak in the hot tub or read a book, if I felt like it. I told him I would like that and we exchanged numbers before heading back to my house. When he walked me to the door, I quickly told him that it was fun and gave him a hug and went inside.

Alice was attacking me with questions, before I could process my thoughts. "Oh my gosh, how was it? Was he a good date? Did he open doors for you? He seems like that type. He bought your coffee right? You were gone a long time. Oh my God, Bella tell me you hooked up with him! You didn't hook up with him, right? I mean its too early for that."

"Whoa Ali! Slow your roll! Umm let me see, it was fun, yes, yes, yes, no, right, and yes. Whew!"

"Bella…" she whined, "Tell me details. I have to have details!"

"Okay, slow down though," I answered. "He was a perfect date. He said and did all the right things. I just don't have feelings toward him like that. We exchanged numbers though and I think I might visit him at work. He seems like he will be a very good friend of mine, easy to talk to." She looked at me. "What Alice?"

"Nothing Bells, I was just hoping we found the guy for you. I mean he seems perfect!" I smiled as an idea that had been blurry in my head suddenly became clear.

"Why don't you go for him Alice? He is perfect… for you!" When she started to giggle, I knew my matchmaking was spot on. "So why don't you come to visit him at the resort with me?" I winked at her as the plan began to form in our heads.

Three days, after my date with Jasper, I got a text asking if I could come up to visit him. I quickly sent Alice a text.

**Jazz wants me to visit. U free?**

Fifteen minutes later, she still had not answered, so I went without her. As I pulled up to the resort, I noticed how big it was. There was no way that one person could do security for the whole place. I found Jasper by the valet talking to a huge man.

"Hey Bella!" he called out to me as he wrapped me in a huge hug.

"Hey Jazz, and who is this?" I asked.

"I am Emmett," the man responded, "but you can call me Emmett."

"Wow, smooth Em," Jasper laughed, shaking his head. "Bella, Emmett here works the resort security with me as well as a couple other guys: Jake, Sam, Seth, and Edward. I am sure you will meet them all eventually."

"Nice to meet you Emmett," I then asked, "So how many people patrol at one time?"

Emmett answered this one for me, "Two to three at a time depending on the season and time of day. However, for big events, they tend to drag all of us in, if possible." I nodded, that seemed reasonable. It was a popular resort. I had even seen it advertised in the SkyMiles magazine the one time I had flown. We navigated down to the pool area, and I learned that the resort had five pools, not including the Adult Only pool, and two hot tubs, as well as an Adult Only hot tub. It also had three waterslides. I wondered how many lifeguards they needed. That could be a good summer job. I asked them about it.

"Do you guys think I could get a job as a lifeguard during the summer?"

They both nodded at me and Jasper spoke up, "It doesn't have to only be the summer though. Three of the pools are open all year long." Well that seemed like it had potential- make some money, get a tan, and see my friends all summer? Yes please.

A couple hours had passed and it was nearing my time to leave, if I was going to make curfew. I had a great time hanging out with Jasper and Emmett. When I checked my phone, Alice still had not texted me back. I went to send her a reply but my head turned away on its own accord, when I heard a very sexy voice coming from behind me.

"Awe guys, you didn't have to bring me a new girl just because I got shot down." Well that took away some of the potential boyfriend thoughts I had been having. I turned to put a face with the voice. Oh. My. God. This boy, man, whatever you call him was beautiful, breathtaking. My thoughts caught up with me and I quickly did a mental double take to make sure my mouth was not hanging open.

"Edward, I wouldn't bring a girl to you unless I had had her already man. Then I know she wouldn't want you," Emmett winked at me.

"In your wildest dreams, Emmy-bear. You know I have got talent or you wouldn't have kept me around so long as your wingman," Edward goaded as I gave him a thorough look over. He had bronze hair that was a little disheveled but looked perfect to run your fingers through, green-blue eyes that looked like they pooled into the Caribbean ocean, a strong jaw line, a nice 5'o'clock stubble, and some long fingers that I would being willing to bet were magic.

Wait, what? I have been hanging around Alice way to much to be associating his fingers, with things I had never even experienced.

"Hi, Edward Cullen," he introduced himself, as he looked over me, "And you are…?" Shit! Shit! What is my name again? Argh! This man was going to be the death of me.

* * *

><p>AN- well? Did you like it? This is my first time writing a fan fic, although, I have read MANY! Please review just to give me your feedback: good or bad. I want to give a shout out to pixie4eva for letting me bounce all my many ideas off of her and putting up with all my ramblings! I have a fairly decent outline for this story and it is gunna get angsty- look forward to some drama. See you next chapter!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A Difference of Opinions

Disclaimer: I do not own the recognizable characters- property of SM. However, I do own this story, plotline and all unrecognizable characters. I do not plagiarize, so if you have a similar story, I can assure you my ideas are my own. I lived this story; it is mine to tell. Please do not use any part of my story as your own without my written permission.

AN: This Chapter covers Edward's POV. It is a little bit shorter than Bella's but that is mainly because his thoughts are generally wrapped around her body and sex right now. There isn't a whole lot to tell ;) BIG thanks to anyone who favorite, or alerted this story and me! You guys make my day! Seriously! And a HUGE thanks to Itsyouandme for being the first and only reviewer! I love you mucho! This chapter goes out to my husband, for putting up with all my hours on the computer and watching the kids, so I could have this out to you guys tonight!Love you W!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2- Years to Early<p>

E-POV

While I am waiting for this girl to tell me her name, I give her a good once over. She is beautiful. Although her body still has some maturing to do, she had just the right amount of curves for me to appreciate. Her long mahogany hair flowed over her shoulders and hung just over her perky little breasts. Well if that didn't bring me to imagine her naked, I don't know what would. Fuck it all to hell. She was Jasper's girlfriend, so I couldn't just take her up to one of the unoccupied suites and have my way with her. She didn't look like the type to give it up on the first date anyways, not that this was anywhere close to a date; she was with my best fucking friend. I ran my fingers through my hair, wishing I could just pull it out strand by strand. That should make me feel more pain and less guilt.

"Bella," she brought me out of my thoughts. Huh? Bella, didn't that mean beautiful in some language? Can you say _a little stuck up_? My face must have shown my disapproval, because she spoke again. "My name is Bella."

Jasper's radio beeped and I looked at my watch 9:15pm. It had to be Mrs. Cope, the resort's main cook. She always requested Jasper's help walking her to her car, saying that he reminded her of her grandson. She was a sweet older woman, but, to be honest, I am glad she chose Jasper. I had more time to search for hot chicks alone, this way. My dick did a little happy dance, as he was sure this would work in his favor tonight. If I had her alone, for a little while, maybe I could convince her that I was better for her than Jasper.

Funny, the guilt was not as strong this time; maybe the hair tugging helped. I imagined Bella's hands tugging on my hair as I kissed, licked and sucked until she could not take it anymore. I wondered if she tasted as good as she looked. Cue the hard on. Shit. Think of Mrs. Cope, puppy dog eyes, Bella's puppy dog pout, Bella's pouty lips, Bella's pouty lips wrapped around my cock. Shit , not helping. Emmett's white ass. Yes, that did the trick.

I sent Emmett a stern glare, hoping that he would get the message to leave us alone. Man, I am such a dipshit friend. I highly doubt that Jasper would do this to me, if I ever brought anyone up here. That was the thing though, I didn't do commitments. I got laid, when I felt the need. Girls were willing to give it up for me, knowing my reputation for making my conquests feel good too. It felt good. The girls were always hot. Some could do some freaky shit with their bodies and move their hips incredibly fast. It was awesome, but it was just sex. Sure, I liked some of the girls, but not enough to take them out on actual dates. I had some relationships, if you could call them that. Those "relationships" consisted of mutual sex, any time the other person wanted it. Yeah okay, I was a dick. I probably didn't deserve to have this chick either, but I was gunna try.

Jasper came back to where we were sitting, "It's Mrs. Cope, I have to help her with her car."

Emmett chose then to pipe in, "Yeah, I should go do the rounds again. Bella, will you be okay with Dickward for a little while?" How appropriate, I grinned. He was an ass for telling her before I got my chance though.

She laughed and nodded back to him, and told Jasper she was leaving soon anyways. After both men had hugged her and given me some interesting looks, they took off in opposite directions. I am sure Jasper's look was a stay the hell away from her look. I couldn't blame the poor man, but if he was so worried about his precious girlfriend, why was he leaving her with me? Emmett's glance was more of an amused but careful, which I am sure meant something along the lines of I am giving you a shot; do not fuck it up. I could deal with that. He owed me one, after I hooked him up with Jasper's sister, Rosalie. She was the ice-queen, but for some strange reason her and I clicked. She and I understood each other.

"Ok Bella," I said, still questioning her name in my head. "Is that short for something?" I asked.

"Isabella," she replied. Wow, she is only giving one-word answers, good going man. You are on a roll, to not get any for a while, if you keep acting like this, I told myself. Damn, my dick began to think for me, I must figure out a way to turn this around.

I looked back into her eyes, "Have those two loonies showed you around the resort yet?"

She started to nod but stopped. "I have been from the front desk to here," she said with a tense voice.

"Well than, I guess since if they are not going to give you the full tour, I should," I smirked. I pulled her toward the pools. I explained to her that there are six pools and three hot tubs, and that my favorites were the adult only ones, that rarely had any visitors. She smirked at me. I showed her around the key points of the resort, skipping the boring parts.

We made small talk. I learned that she wants a family eventually, and that she loves reading. I didn't offer up many details, with the exceptions being basic information about my family and myself. I felt like I was actually getting to know her, or that we were at least off to a good start. By the end of my tour, I did manage to learn that Jasper was her first date, and I joked that I would be a better date.

In the faint light, I could see her cheeks pink up. I wondered what had her blushing, and my dick hoped that he was right about the cause. I ventured to ask her, "So what has got you blushing, beautiful Bella?" Oh yes, I was just handing out compliments now.

"Nothing really. Just thinking that you must be full of crap right now, if you got shot down, like you mentioned earlier. I am thinking about not believing anything you say," she smiled and started to giggle. I could tell that she was joking, but surely, there was truth to her joke.

Shit! Plan A- woo her away from Jasper, shot to hell. What the fuck? Did I really just say _woo, _God help me. What is with this girl? I scolded myself. You don't do relationships, remember Edward? Damn.

"You're different," I told her as I led her around other parts of the resort. It was true. She was honest enough to tell me what was really on her mind, even in a joke. I continued, "I meant what I said though. You are very quiet, but spunky at the same time. You are intelligent and beautiful and Christ. I have never told anyone that before." Where the hell did that mouthful come from? Why can't I just keep my shut instead of making a blubber mouth out of myself? Argh! She smiled.

"Edward, you seem like a nice guy that just needs a little guidance. It is getting late though and I really need to head out so I can make it home. I am going to have to speed as it is…," she trailed off. I didn't like the thought of her speeding.

"I will walk you to your car. Promise you will drive carefully. I will cal your parents and explain if you would like me to." For some reason, she seemed like she needed protecting. As we were walking, I wanted to say something, give her a reason to come back and see me, but no words made it out of my mouth. As we made it to her car, I frowned. I had nothing. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to come up with something.

She saved me. "It was nice meeting you Edward. I think Emmet was wrong though. You don't seem like a dick." She was mistaken, but I guess I had accomplished my mission to make her think well of me. Un-fucking-fortunately for me, that feeling did not sit well. I wanted to be a better person and more deserving of her. I wanted to be the side of me I showed her tonight, not having to put on a front all the time.

"It was my pleasure. I hope that you still believe that once you get to know the real me," I chucked as I ran my hand through my hair again. I looked back at her and she was just watching me. I wanted to kiss her so bad, but for some reason my gut was telling me that was not a good idea. Well that was new. Bella had already been so many firsts for me tonight, I don't know why I was surprised anymore.

The girl had caused me to think and feel things, I had not been aware of before. As she gave me a hug goodbye, the severity of the thoughts I had just processed hit me. Bella was the type of girl you bring home to meet your parents, not the type you fuck and drop. Bella was the type you settle down with, but more importantly Bella was the type you marry. Fuck, I am only nineteen years old! She is what, maybe 16? I am not ready for this, I am not ready for her yet. God why did I have to meet her today, why not 10 years from now, after I had a chance to fuck everything I could see and calm down? I just stood there dumbfounded, as she drove away. Fuck!

* * *

><p>AN: well? Did you like what Edward had to say? I couldn't believe that I had 139 hits within 24 hours! But with all the favorites and subscriptions, I would like more than 1 review! So lets see if we can get to at least 5 by next chapter? Please…..! It doesn't matter what it says, but I have no idea if what I am writing completely sucks or not, because no one is saying anything ok enough of my ranting. I will update at least once every week, maybe more if the characters wont shut up! They tend to haunt me when I want to sleep. Go figure? SO… do you think that Eddie here will be able to calm down for miss B? Maybe…. In time ;)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A Difference of Opinions

Disclaimer: I do not own the recognizable characters- property of SM. However, I do own this story, plotline and all unrecognizable characters. I do not plagiarize, so if you have a similar story, I can assure you my ideas are my own. I lived this story; it is mine to tell. Please do not use any part of my story as your own without my written permission.

**AN- I am looking for a Beta, PM me! Sorry for the long delay in updates. Had a friend go through a very tough decision with her pregnancy this week, and I had to be there for her. Hope the length of this chapter and kiss make up for it! Also, I changed Edward's age to 19. It makes the age gap and experiences more realistic. I have also edited the previous chapters with this fact as well. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3- Becoming friends…or more<p>

BPOV

I picked up my phone to call Alice. As soon as she answers, I gush to her "Oh my gosh, Ali, he is perfect for me! I am going to marry him one day and make him the happiest man alive. I swear I will do anything for that man with his crooked smile! I don't ever see myself complaining about sex getting old with that man, the way most old married couples complain! His body just looks delicious." It was around this time that I realized she hadn't said a word yet, and if I listened close enough I thought I heard a sniffle. It was then I remembered that she had not even texted me back yet. Oh no! Something must be wrong and here I am all happy go lucky. "Alice, are you ok honey. I am so sorry. I am such a bad friend. What happened sweetie? I am on my way over there."

"No, its fine, Bella." She sighed and I wondered what she was keeping from me. I held my breath hoping she would give me something else to go off of. She did. "I just didn't realize you were still interested in Jasper that way. You were so sure you guys were just friends the other week." Oh, I got it. It was time to set the record straight.

"Alice! Don't be silly! I would never be interested in Jasper that way. Do you really think I would do that to you? Edward. Edward is the man I am going to marry! I just met him at the resort, when I went to visit Jasper." She squealed. I guessed my record setting had worked, because in less than five seconds, I was sure her excitement had surpassed my own.

"Oh Bella! I am so excited for you! Tell me all about him. I know he must be gorgeous by the way you were talking but give me details!"

"Umm ok. He is nineteen, tall, pale, body of a god. He has bluish-green eyes and bronze colored hair, almost like a penny. He works security as the resort with Jasper, and another guy named Emmet. Emmett is dating Jasper's sister Rose; she is a senior at our school. Ali I am not even joking when I say that I thought about many naughty things tonight." She giggled. This is what our friendship was about: being able to share the most sacred secrets we had, with each other. I ended the call as I approached my house.

I could practically sense my mom sitting at the kitchen table waiting for me. I decided to just play it safe and tell her why I was late.

"I met the man I am going to marry tonight Mom." She looked amused.

"Oh really? Did he purpose?"

"Mom I am serious. I can just tell." Huh, guess that wasn't a great an opener as I thought. I frowned. She took the bait.

"Ok sweetie, tell me about this future son-in-law of mine. How old is he?" Darn, I thought. This is not gunna go over well.

"He's 19 but I'm almost 17," I spit out so fast, the words ran together.

"Bella, don't you think that is a bit old for you? He is already out of high school. Boys his age are looking for more than just a dating relationship." One can only hope; I smiled. She gave me a wary glance. Did my mother seriously try to bring up sex in a conversation?

"Mom, just stop." I got up from the kitchen table. "The sex talk didn't go over well the first time you tried it, why bring it up again? I'm going to bed," I hollered down, as I was halfway up the stairs already.

I sat down at my desk to check my Facebook page and email before going to bed. I scrolled through the emails: Wells Fargo, University of Texas, Baylor, Houston Baptist University, and Facebook. I opened the Facebook email. My social life is more important than college now. You have a new friend request: Edward Cullen. My smile grew with each word. I quickly logged into my facebook page and sure enough at the top, there was a little red flag. I confirmed his request. Instantaneously, a chat window popped up.

_**EC: Hey there, Beautiful.**_

I almost peed my pants; I was so excited. I remembered Alice's words and decided not to let on how giddy I was. I counted to ten before replying.

_**Bella: Didn't I just leave you like an hour ago? :P Did you tell Jazz bye for me?**_

His reply was immediate

_**EC: TOO LONG. I was having more fun talking to you. And no, figured he got the point when you said you had to leave soon. Was I supposed to?**_

I shrugged. I hadn't asked him to, and he was right. I had announced to Jasper and Emmett that I was leaving. I decided to let it play out just for fun.

_**Bella: No, I didn't ask you to. I just thought it would be a common courtesy to tell the man I was visiting my goodbye.**_

I knew I was laying it on thick. I didn't know if he thought Jasper and I were dating or just friends, but a part of me wanted him to get jealous. I glanced at the clock before returned my eyes to the computer screen. 11:08. Darn. I had to get to bed soon, or I would not wake up for school. I didn't want to stop talking to Edward. I looked back at the blinking box.

_**EC: Harsh Isabella.**_

_**EC: No worries. I texted him, to tell him that I had forgotten to tell him goodbye for you. You are safe. Too bad though, I was kinda hoping you stuck around to see me, not the tour.**_

Shit! I started to write back, but his text popped up again.

_**EC: guess I will see you around. Night Bella. Sleep well.**_

_**EC: logged off.**_

Argh, I groaned. Why me, I thought as I crawled into bed. I would have to fix this, let him know I wasn't interested in Jasper, visit the resort more, and maybe put my application in, that way Mom couldn't have a say in when I saw him. I drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

><p>Three weeks had past and it was now mid-April. There were only two and a half weeks left of school! I could not be more excited! I had gotten the job at the resort along with Alice, who had applied to be a server on the pool deck. Things were looking up. I would be spending the summer with my best friend, and our (fingers crossed) soon-to-be boyfriends.<p>

The only boring part of summer was the one day a week that my mom insisted I fill out college and scholarship applications. I had sent in one college application already, the rest did not open until late summer. I had sent in several interest letters though along with a copy of my transcript thus far. Baylor had invited me to there Christian Leadership Scholarship (CLS) camp. I had not responded yet. It depended on if my parents thought it was worth the money. I hoped they would decide it was. Two weeks, okay ten days, on a college campus with no parents would be awesome! It looked like Alice was going for sure. Her parents were not exactly wealthy, but they definitely were not paycheck-to-paycheck.

I slowed down as I pulled into the resort drive. I did not start my job until after school let out, but I liked to visit. So far, it appeared as though I was only visiting for Jasper, because I only came up on days he was working. Sometimes with Alice, but mostly I came alone during the evenings, after I had finished my homework and eaten dinner. I would bring up leftovers for whichever guys were working security with Jazz that evening, in hopes that Edward was one of them. The nights he was there, he gladly kept me occupied and walked me to my car while Jasper attended to Mrs. Cope. If I was honest, that was the main reason I insisted on coming up after dinner.

In the past couple weeks, I had tried to smooth things over with him. I flirted and he flirted right back. We never addressed the Jasper issue directly, although I knew, that he knew, that we had been out on a "date." We had chatted on facebook several times, but he never pushed me for more information or tried anything other than giving me a hug goodbye.

I got out of my car. I knew Jasper would not be here today. His family had gone out of town for the weekend. I wasn't going to let it slip that I knew though. I walked towards the security desk, where I seen Edward sitting.

"Hey there Mr.," I called out. He looked up and a look I didn't recognize, crossed his face.

"Hey Bella, Jasper isn't here today" he sounded tense. As I walked closer, I saw a little blonde haired girl sitting in a chair next to him. I looked from her to him and it must have been obvious what I was asking in my head.

"This is Jane. Jane, this is Bella." He made the introductions. Who is this tramp and what is she doing with my Edward? I growled. He looked at me, shocked.

"Well Cullen, I have to get to work. It was nice meeting you Bella," she smiled at me, before leaning down and whispering something is Edward's ear. He smirked as she pulled back.

"Maybe sometime I will, Jane." She winked at him and sauntered away.

What the hell was that! She practically molested him right here at work!

"Actually, if she had molested me, I would be less tense right now." He spoke up. Shit, I said that aloud.

"And that, Bella, was a friend of mine from high school visiting me and Emmett. Why does it matter to you? Are you jealous Bella?" That stupid, adorable smirk was back on his face. I glared back at him.

"No Dickward. If you want to have little Cullens running around all over the place, that is your choice." I would rather they be mine though, I thought. I really need to stop that crap. One of these days I am going to say something _really _embarrassing out loud that I shouldn't.

"Nope," he smiled. "No little Cullens running around for me, not yet at least." I smiled back. I know it was naïve to think that he was not having sex because of that statement, but a part of me hoped.

"So the great Edward Cullen wants to settle down and kids?"

"When I am with the right person, eventually, yes I would like to settle down." Okay, that wasn't the answer I was expecting. I decided to continue the banter.

"The right person? Is that some kind of soul mate, only one person in the world for you, crap?" I giggled.

"Yea I guess, something like that," he answered as he ran his hands through his hair. He turned and stated more than asked, "walk my rounds with me?"

"Course!" I answered as I hopped up from the desk. We walked around the resort in silence. It was nice to not have to worry about coming up with something to fill the void. After finishing, we settled onto the towel rack by the adult-only pool. Surprisingly, it was comfortable, for a short wooden table meant to hold towels.

The weather felt cool for mid April evening, at least in Texas. The light breeze sweeping over us, made me wrap my arms around myself. We lay in opposite directions so our heads were next to one another, as we gazed at the clouds and stars just starting to peek out.

"She is just a friend, Bella," he spoke up.

"I don't care either way Edward," I lied. "As long as you're happy, I am happy."I tried to smooth it over.

"I care Bella… I care about what makes you happy." Blush covered my face, and my insides began to tingle. I hoped that he wouldn't look my way and if he did that the darkness would hide the pink tint on my cheeks. No such luck. He rotated his body so we were facing each other instead of looking at the sky. His eyes were more blue than green tonight and matched the color of the water behind him. I could look into his eyes forever.

His phone rang and interrupted our moment. "Mrs. Cope," we said simultaneously. I smiled.

"Alright, well I guess that is my cue," I said getting up and heading towards the parking lot.

"It's early still, are you going straight home?" I smiled back at him, grateful that he was concerned about me.

"No, I will probably grab a coffee with Alice and then stop by the store and pick up something for Rose's graduation gift."

He was digging through his pockets for something. I seen him pull out a scrap of paper and scribble something down before handing it to me.

"Here, its my number. I know that you came up here hoping to see Jasper, but seeing as he isn't in town, I would like to know that you make it home safe. Okay? Just give me a call when you get home." He sounded nervous! He gave me his number! My hand was practically shaking as I took the scrap from him. I knew that I would put it in my phone as soon as I got into the car so that I wouldn't lose it somehow.

"Edward, I didn't come up here to see Jasper tonight," I conceded. "Of course, I will call you when I get home, if it makes you feel better. I don't want to wake you up though."

"I promise, Bella, you won't wake me up." He wrapped me up in his arms and held me a little tighter and longer than usual. I was not about to complain. I drank in his scent and lingered longer than I should have. I pulled back and looked up at him. He was looking at me and if I had not pulled back we would be kissing right now! I stared at his lips, imagining what it would be like to kiss him. He pulled back. I frowned.

"I have to get to Mrs. Cope. Please don't forget to call me," he pleaded. I was feeling rather brave, so I decided to take a chance.

"I will call," I said as I stood on my tip toes and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Ok, I wasn't _that_ brave I thought as I got in my car and drove away.

Turns out, Alice was Skyping Jasper and didn't want to leave their conversation to meet me for coffee. I headed to get Rose a graduation gift. Jasper said she loved purses, so I headed to the outlet mall about 10 miles North of town.

I had found the perfect clutch in my price range in the Coach outlet store. As I headed towards the cashier, I noticed a blonde haired man lingering close by. He didn't look suspicious, there was just something about him that gave me the creeps. I paid for the clutch and pulled out my phone. I thought for only a moment before calling Edward. I only heard it ring once before he answered.

"You're home early."

"I am actually not home yet," I answered, I turned to make sure the man was not within ear shot. Lucky for me he was still lingering around the cashier. "I am on my way. There was just a guy in this store that gave me the creeps and for some reason, I feel safer with you on the phone."

"Glad to be of service. Is he still around you?" I looked around.

"No, I don't see him anymore. I am almost at my car," I sighed, relieved.

"Good. I want you to stay on the phone with me until you are in your car. I want you to lock your doors immediately!" I did as he instructed, and let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I put my car into drive and started home.

"Thank you Edward. I am safe in my car, with the doors locked. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I am glad you called Bella. I would hate for anything to happen to you, but I am confused. Why did you call me and not Jasper?"

"Edward, I am sorry if I have confused you. Jasper and I are just friends though. Alice is actually interested in him."

"Oh. I guess I just thought…," his voice trailed off.

"Ya, well we're not." I answered. "Hey Edward listen, I hate to cut our conversation short, especially since I called you, but I just got home and I really have to talk to my parents tonight."

"It's ok Bella, I understand." There was a pause, " I know it is finals week but are you coming back to the resort soon?"

"Maybe," I said back. "I do have some studying, but I have to pick up my swim suit and t-shirt, so I am sure I will be up there soon enough."

"Alright, well I will see you then."

"Bye Edward."

"Later," he said as he hung up.

I walked inside and seen my parents sitting at the kitchen table.

"Bella," my mom spoke up as I sat down with them. "We have something we would like to discuss with you. Your father and I have talked with Alice's parents and we have decided to let you go to the CLS camp." I shrieked!

"Really? Really Mom? Yeah!" I jumped up and gave them both a hug. "I am gunna go call Alice! Yay!" I raced up the stairs to tell my best friend the news!

* * *

><p>School was officially out for summer break! I was a senior! Life was great! I hadn't seen Edward since the night we laid out by the pool. I had only been able to make it up to the resort twice and both times he wasn't there. We had texted some, and I hoped he had been able to get off of work to come to Rose's graduation party today. Somehow though, I doubted it.<p>

Rose was beautiful as always today. Emmett picked her up and swirled her around ending their scene with a big kiss on the lips right in front of everyone. It was sweet and comical at the same time. Seeing as Emmett and Jasper were both here, I highly doubted Edward would be able to make it. I texted him.

**Not gunna make it? **

Almost as soon as I sent it, I got a response.

**No sorry. It was me or Em. Thought he deserved a day with his girl. **

Darn I was really hoping to see him before I left for camp tomorrow. I guess it was up to me, so I texted him back.

**Bummer. Guess I will have to come for you then.**

I reread it after I sent it and laughed. I had not intended the sexual innuendo, although I would do that for him any day too. My phone rang. I turned it on vibrate so I wouldn't interrupt the party with the ringing, that I was sure wouldn't stop soon now.

**If I knew you would cum for me, I would leave work.**

My jaw about hit the ground. Oh how I would like to, my lady parts thought. I needed to redirect this conversation though. We were not dating yet, so I need to get my head out of the gutter.

**OK Perv… I will be up there later.**

I put my phone down, not waiting for his response, and headed outside to join my friends. They were all soaking wet and covered in bubbles. I was about to ask what happened but I looked to my left and saw a large slip and slide covered in soapy water. If you can't beat'em, join'em, right? I ran and jumped.

* * *

><p>I wrapped myself tighter in my towel, as I turned down the AC in my car and headed to the resort. I pulled into the parking lot, and saw Edward finishing his walk around the property. He must have seen me pull in, because he was headed straight to my car.<p>

"Hey," I said getting out of the car and giving him a hug.

"Hey. How did you get all wet?," he asked, half-way returning my hug. I smirked.

"Somebody sent me a pervy message, next thing I knew I was soaked." He scoffed. "Slip and slide." He laughed.

"Come on then. Let's get you some sun so you can dry off." I left the towel draped over the back of my car to dry, and twisted my shirt to wring the water out. I could see Edward's eyes rake over my body so I may have lifted my shirt a bit more than necessary and tied it up just under my bra. His eyes darkened.

We headed down to the towel rack again. It was a comfortable spot for us, by our favorite pool. The seclusion, quite and reflections bouncing off of the water provided a nice place for us to talk openly with each other. Instead of laying down, today we sat facing each other. He spoke first.

"I like you Bella." Simple, to the point. I could do that.

"I like you too Edward." He smiled.

"I'm not good for you Bella. You are too young for me, right now. We are just in different places in our lives." I cut him off; that confused me.

"Edward, I am seventeen. You are nineteen; it's only two years. We are both going to be here during the summer. What's the problem?" I asked in more of an angry, confused tone than a hurt one. He scooted closer to me, so close that we could be hugging, if our arms wrapped around one another. Unfortunatey they weren't.

"You're seventeen? Jasper said you were sixteen. When did I miss your birthday?" Bummer, I wasn't going to tell him that he had missed it.

"It was a week ago, just before school let out."

"I am sorry I missed it Bella. For the record, you are right. We will both be here for the summer, I was referring more to what we want out of a relationship. I just want you to be happy." He seemed to be caught up on his words.

"Edward, I want you. That will make me happy," I answered as I looked up at him. He smiled as he looked down at me. His faced inched closer to mine. He was going to kiss me! His lips met mine briefly. It was slow and chaste, and not even close to enough for me! I wanted to pull him back to me and shove my tongue down his throat, like in all the movies. He seemed to have other plans though as he pulled away from me and smiled.

"C'mon Isabella. Let me walk you to your car." He reached for my hand and pulled me with him, holding my hand the entire way. We reached my car and I turned to him. He laced both our hands and kissed the knuckles of one of my hands. This was the part, I was not looking forward to. We had just gotten together and I leave tomorrow.

"Edward, I am leaving tomorrow, for ten days."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- <strong>WHEW that was a long chapter! Twice the length of my last two! So they have finally gotten together- or not. Next Chapter- Bella goes to camp and Edward meets Tanya! I will not post until I get at least 8 total reviews though. We did not get to 5 this last chapter and with over 500 hits… well that's all I am gunna say! I have edited the formatting of the last two chapters and I am trying to get a Beta through SRP. If anyone on here is interested in being a Beta for this story, send me a PM! REVIEWERS WILL GET TEASERS OF CHAPTER 4!

**PS-who seen the vma's? Did Rob/ Taylor really make out or was it staged?**


	4. Chapter 4

AN- I have had several questions and comments about Edward. No he is not the Edward from the books. This is my very own personal Edward 3 He is in a hormonal place right now and things have to get worse before they can get better. Hang in there… B and E will end up together eventually…. if he can keep his dick in his pants :P BIG THANKS goes out to everyone who favorited, alerted, tweeted or recommended this story! I love you all!

A big thank you to the girls who have bounced ideas back and forth with me and double checked all my screw ups ;) I love you Kenzie227, xconfessedx, and ATaletobeTold. Without you guys, my writing would stink!

Moreover, to my husband- well without you this story wouldn't exist.. Cheers: to our ups, downs, our twists and turns that brought us to the crazy, fucked up, awesome life we live. I love you with all my heart and soul. XOXOX

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- BPOV<p>

As we searched for our room, Alice and I were practically buzzing. In the orientation, the staff explained that campers were staying in actual dorms, to get more of a real college experience. The dorms reserved for camp were split into male and female halves with a lobby in between. They made it very clear that boys were not allowed on the girls' side and vice-versa. I could deal with that. The only boy I really wanted was about four hours south of Baylor. Alice stopped abruptly and if not for her huge suitcase catching my fall, I would have toppled over both of us.

"Here we are! Room 263," she announced. She tried to pull her suitcase behind her through the door, but it wouldn't fit. I rolled my eyes and tried to stifle a laugh. Even when she turned it sideways, it took some wrestling to get it through the door.

"Good Lord, Ali! Did you bring everything from your closet?" I sneered.

"Bella, will you ever learn? The things I brought that take up the most space are from my bathroom, not my closet." She winked, and we unpacked our things. Of course, I finished way before Alice did. I couldn't resist spending my unoccupied time finding an outlet to plug in my phone charger and checking my phone for new messages. There were five: one from my parents and four from Edward. I grinned as I read through my texts.

**Hey. I miss talking to you. Did you make it okay? -E**

**Bella…? I am bored at work without you. -E**

**How much longer are you gunna be gone? -E**

**I miss you. Call me before bed? -E**

_**Bella! It's Mom. I hope you have a fun time. Don't forget to check in. Love you.**_

"Are you ready to go, B? We have ten minutes to get to the lobby to meet our outreach teams." I followed her out of the room, not bothering to reply to any of my messages. I would call them all before bed tonight. Right now, I had to focus on my team, or Alice would whip my ass. I had no idea how she was acting so nonchalant when her and Jasper were obviously moving towards a relationship status.

When we made it to the lobby, there was a giant white board in the middle with a list of names under each color. Groups of teens were scattered across the room with different color flags. Several groups were sitting on the floor in circles talking animatedly to each other, while others sat awkwardly in the same area looking around the room or at their fingernails trying to occupy their time. We walked to the white board. I was in the blue group and Alice was in the red.

"Guess I will see you at dinner!" I gave her a hug, and she smacked my behind as I walked away from her towards the blue flag. There were three other teens on my team: Rylie- a tall, lean guy with longer, shaggy brown hair; Kurt- a very muscular guy with short reddish-blonde hair, and Kate- a skinny, platinum blonde girl. We had two counselors, Joey and Hailey. I found out very quickly that Kate was the superficial type and was only here because her parents insisted she try out a "nice Christian school." After the short ten minutes of introductions, we were already clashing. I made a pact with myself to try to avoid her for the rest of the trip. Kurt seemed nice but reserved, as if he was hiding something. Rylie was very outgoing and made me laugh.

Hailey explained that every other day, after breakfast, we had a thirty-minute worship service in the morning. Directly after breakfast or worship, we would head out with our outreach teams, and work on our missions until the early afternoon. Every night at dinner, there was a challenge announced and the team to win got an extra hour before lights out. During our free time after dinner, we could use any of the college's recreational amenities: tennis court, basketball court, gym, pool, hiking trails and the lake. There were three parties during the course of CLS camp, on the third, sixth, and final night.

Joey, or JoJo as we had dubbed him, explained our mission for the week. Our group was geared towards children in the area. We would be going to four different neighborhood parks, two days at eachone. Our objective was to play games, teach and show love to the kids. We had today to plan and prepare, and would leave for our first location tomorrow morning after worship service.

We moved outside to a picnic table as we focused on our two day plans for the kids. Rylie suggested that we do skits. Everyone agreed it was a good idea, but no one knew of any good skits we could do. Kurt suggested the Good Samaritan. It was a fitting lesson for a children's group. We divvied up the parts and worked it out. We moved on to selecting games to play. Soon we had a list: Foursquare, Categories, Sharks and Minnows. We talked about going to Wal-Mart and getting popsicles so the kids could cool off, and some sidewalk chalk. Rylie also suggested bringing his guitar the second day and doing a worship session with the kids. Everyone agreed although Kate didn't seem too thrilled with the idea. We loaded up in Hailey's car and headed to Wal-mart.

After dinner, Alice, Rylie, Kurt and I headed to the pool. We all splashed and played around for a while. Somehow, Rylie and I ended up in the hot tub while Kurt and Alice were racing.

"I am excited about the outreach program. I love little kids," he said as he leaned back against the wall and looked up at the stars.

"Yeah, me too. I imagine myself being a pediatrician or a teacher one day if I ever get past just wanting to be a mom." It was easy to be open with him. Even though I had just met him, my mouth had already spewed things that I had yet to tell anyone else. I had not even told Jasper or Edward anything more than I wanted to raise a family.

"I want to be a lawyer," he stated, confidently.

"How do you know?" I asked, curiously. He went on to tell me that his uncle had been falsely accused and imprisoned for raping a minor. It was only after he was killed in prison that the courts found that the person accusing him had been lying the whole time. After giving him my condolences, I tried to lighten the conversation a bit.

"Who do you think will win?" I nodded to Alice and Kurt.

He got a mischievous glint in his eye. "Me!" he said as he scooped me up bridal style and launched us both into the pool. I took a big gulp of air before we plunged into the water. The water shocked my system. It was freezing compared to the hot tub!

"Rylie!" I screeched. "I'm so gunna get you back for that!" I set out to dunk him back. Unfortunately, he was in the deep end, making it harder for me to dunk him and not be pulled under myself. _Oh, what the heck? _I thought to myself as I put my hands on his head and used my body weight to push us both under. He pulled me back up for air. I followed his lead to the shallower water, but he stopped in the middle. I still couldn't touch. He seemed to grasp this fact as he offered me his arm for support. I gladly grabbed it so I would not have to continue treading water.

Alice had some how managed to accrue a float and was using her hands to paddle towards us.

"Well, well. Don't you two look cozy?" she teased as I rolled my eyes.

"At least I made friends in my own team," I retorted.

Kurt made his way over to where we were and announced that the counselors were calling curfew warnings. We all got out and headed back to the hall.

In the lobby, Alice didn't give me a chance to say a goodbye to Kurt or Rylie. She pushed me towards the girls' side and threw a hasty "see you tomorrow" over her shoulder. What the hell had gotten into that girl? Apparently, her thoughts mirrored my own.

"What the hell has gotten into you, Bella!" she exclaimed, more than asked. "I mean one second you are all 'I am going to marry Edward. He is perfect for me,'" she whined, impersonating me, "And now you're practically humping Rylie in the water! What gives?"

"Okay. Time out! Rylie and I were just goofing off, Alice!"

"No Bella. Kurt and I were goofing off. You and Rylie were flirting."

Was she right? Was I flirting with Rylie? He was nice, and attractive. I could see the possibility of dating him if we had lived close to one another. He didn't have the bad-boy gone soft appeal like Edward did though. No, his was more of a boy next door that was going somewhere. I must have been silent too long.

"Bella, I didn't mean anything bad by it. After all, this is summer camp. It is our job to find boys at camp! I am proud of you for finally putting yourself out there though." She elbowed me, and I grinned back at her.

"So… is Kurt your camp boy then?" I pressed.

"I'd do him." That was it, pure and simple. I laughed.

"Oh Alice, what am I gunna do with the hooker at a Christian Leadership Scholarship camp? Tsk, Tsk." I shook my finger at her for emphasis.

"Go suck a dick, Bella," she snarled, but her wink let me know she was playing.

I rolled over and checked my phone before bed. Two more messages from Edward awaited me.

**Baby? It's 11:30. I am headed to bed now. **

**I lied. I miss you Bella. Guess you are too busy to respond. Have fun B – E**

Shoot. I was supposed to call him. Oh well, it was too late now. I settled for a quick text back before rolling over and going to sleep.

**We are super busy. They have every day planned for us. I miss you too Edward. I will be back before you know it. Dream of me. –B**

I can't believe these two weeks had flown by so fast! It has been a great experience though. I was glad I was on the children's outreach team. The only negative was that by the end of each day, I was worn out. Those kids had so much energy! The nights after the first location, I had gone to dinner and gone straight to bed without even bothering to check my phone.

* * *

><p>It was the third day, when I finally checked it. The first chance that I had to relax and do nothing and Alice insisted that I had to at least make an appearance at all three parties since they were <em>college parties<em>, like I cared. As she was dolling me up for said party, I had the chance to sit down and look through my phone. There were eight text messages, again all from Edward. He told me how much he missed me and hoped I was having a good time. The messages got fewer and shorter as the week went on. A part of me felt guilty for neglecting him. I replied when I got the chance though.

Rylie had shocked me this last week. When I first met him, he seemed very friendly and outgoing. When we went on our outreaches for the first time, his eyes lit up when he was with the little kids. It made my heart melt to see him teaching all those children about God's love and be so enthusiastic about it. It made me wonder why he was not going to try to be a teacher or a children's pastor. At the same time though, I understood about his uncle and wanting retribution for his imprisonment and death. I just couldn't help the nagging feeling that he was meant for something different.

There was a deeper side to him though. It was crazy how close people could get within a week's time. After each location, our team had a debriefing. When situations with the kid's homes were bad and upsetting, Rylie and I would sneak off and talk about it. He would comfort me when I needed it and change the subject to bring me back down to earth. He got me to open up to him. I told him about the nagging feeling I had about his career path; he told me I was right. We talked about our dreams and plans for the future. He talked about going on a mission trip to Ecuador and helping the underprivileged kids there, about adopting orphans one day. I had secretly admitted that I liked that idea also. "We already knew how to handle other people's kids," he joked to make light of the serious talk.

Last night at our debriefing, Rylie brought his guitar and began to strum the song "What Faith Can Do." That was my favorite _Kutless_ song, so absentmindedly, I began to sing along. As the group set out for dinner, Joey pulled Rylie and me to the side. He apologized to us and we stared at him confused.

**FLASHBACK**

My mind registered the first several bars to _Kutless_. I loved this song!

_Everybody falls sometimes  
>Gotta find the strength to rise<br>From the ashes and make a new beginning  
>Anyone can feel the ache<br>You think it's more than you can take  
>But you're stronger, stronger than you know<br>Don't you give up now  
>The sun will soon be shining<br>You gotta face the clouds  
>To find the silver lining<em>

When Rylie's voice joined in for the chorus, I recognized that I was actually singing aloud, as opposed to in my head. No one else in the group joined in. They all sat perfectly still and stared at us, mesmerized. I looked into his eyes and he looked back into mine. At that moment, it was as if our souls connected.

_I've seen dreams that move the mountains  
>Hope that doesn't ever end<br>Even when the sky is falling  
>And I've seen miracles just happen<br>Silent prayers get answered  
>Broken hearts become brand new<br>That's what faith can do  
>That's what faith can do!<br>Even if you fall sometimes  
>You will have the strength to rise<em>

I close my eyes as he finishes the last chords of the song. I can't dare myself to look at anyone else. I don't sing in front of anyone, not even Alice!

I felt arms wrap around me, and I looked up into Kate's teary eyes.

"That was beautiful, Bella. You guys are perfect." Her eyes darted to Rylie and back to mine. Hailey came up and agreed with Kate before whispering something in her ear and leading her away. Kurt said something to Rylie and headed out announcing he was going to wash up for dinner after getting muddy with all those kids.

Joey remained and his eyes glanced from me to Rylie and back.

"I'm sorry. You guys are going to hate me for this…" his voice trailed off. "I have to insist that you guys sing together at the last worship before all the teams head out to their final day on location. What I have just seen between the two of you, absolutely spontaneous and not rehearsed, was breathtaking. I think it will really inspire and encourage everyone. So, what do you say?"

I looked at Rylie. He smiled back at me encouragingly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay, JoJo. We'll do it if it means that much to you."

"That's what I like to hear!"

I elbowed him, as he walked away, leaving Rylie and me alone.

"Are you sure about this, B?" he asked, concerned.

I looked into his eyes before answering.

"Yeah," I said quietly, blush filled my cheeks. "I think we make a good team."

He looked at me and smiled. "So do I, B. So do I."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I sat in worship and listened to Rylie strum on his guitar. It didn't take long for me to join him on stage. We sang the song again, this time in front of an audience. Both our eyes had teared up by the end of the song, and again, I closed my eyes and swayed to the beautiful music he was making. When I was wrapped up in someone's arms at the song's close, I knew right away who they belonged to.

We left the stage and out of the corner of my eyes, I could see our peers standing and applauding. I smiled. When we rejoined our team by the van, they were catcalling at us. I blushed as Rylie winked at them and everyone dropped it.

That night at dinner, Alice and Kurt made jokes about Rylie and I.

"Did you see them this morning?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he answered. "It looked like the sexual tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife. If either of them had snapped, I am almost sure everyone would have had to evacuate." He snickered.

Now I know for a fact that wasn't true. During one of our many conversations, I had discovered that Rylie was also a virgin and had never had a girlfriend before. While I wasn't as inexperience as he was, I definitely wasn't going to be the first to make a move.

"Whatever," Alice replied before I got the chance. "They look and sing perfect together." She turned to us, "You guys make a wonderful team. I wouldn't be surprised if you two got married in five to ten years!"

Rylie surprised me by jumping in. "I could do that. Five years Bella? I will take you out on a perfect date and everything."

My face turned beet red. "Sure, you have my number."

The conversation changed and eventually we all headed to the pool, deciding to skip the last party. It went much like the first night, except we all crowded in the hot tub instead of the pool. We laughed, shared embarrassing stories, and made plans to all meet up and hang out again. We stayed out late, since we had discovered earlier in the week that after the first day, the counselors didn't give a crap about curfew.

When I finally rolled into bed around 3:30 a.m., I checked my phone. I only had one message from Edward all day today.

**Miss u beautiful. – E**

I was both dreading and looking forward to returning home. I had formed such a deep connection with Rylie so fast, that what Edward and I had looked a lot more like lust now. I wasn't sure though because I wasn't just thinking about his body. I was just so confused…

* * *

><p>EPOV-<p>

Bella had only been gone two days, and I was going stir crazy! I missed the talks we had and looking at her fine ass body. Most of all though, I missed just having her presence near me. Sure, the guys were still fun to joke around with, but Bella; she was, well, she was Bella. It was lame, but I could not think of anything to describe her accurately.

Emmett had noticed the slump in my attitude lately and decided to take me and Jasper out with him to lunch one day before work.

"Get in the car. It's a chick that caused the problem, so it's a chick that is gunna solve the problem," he reasoned. The problem with that logic is that Bella is not just any chick. Dammit! Why can't they understand that? I got in the car anyway. I hoped that he was not taking us to a strip club. I just wasn't up for it right now. Not that I didn't want to see tits and ass, what man didn't, but what is the point of staring at something knowing you aren't going to get it. Fucking tease.

We pulled into the parking lot of Hooters, and Jasper snickered. He should. Any normal red-blooded fifteen to eighteen year old male would gladly sit on his left nut to go to Hooters and ogle the girls. Jasper was getting too hung up on that Alice chick for his own good. He should be exploring right now, getting to know the lay of the land, so to speak.

We sat at a table by the window. Our waitress came up and introduced herself as Tanya. She was good looking with blondish hair down past her huge tits. Out of nowhere, my dick was awake. _Hello titties!_ Great, now he talked. The bad part was that I agreed with him. I just wanted to shove my face in between her breasts and motorboat until I could no longer breathe. It wasn't our fault though, she was the one showcasing them. As she walked away, I noticed that she had some long tan legs, at least they looked long in her outfit.

Emmett and Jasper smirked at me when I ordered hot wings.

"How hot do you want them?" Tanya asked as she leaned over giving me a clear visual of her goodies.

"As hot as you can make it," I replied with my well thought out comeback. _Well thought out, my ass. Damn, Cullen, you're a spitfire tonight!_

She brought out our wings. Emmett's looked like barbeque, while Jasper's looked more medium. Mine looked red. She stuck around for a while asking questions to the other two while watching me. She asked how we knew each other and why we weren't at work. Emmett explained that we knew each other from work, and Jasper explained that we worked security at the resort and did not have to be in until later. I was about two wings in when the burn settled in.

"Dammit, that shit burns!" I shouted. Tanya returned with a full glass of ice water and a Band-Aid. What the hell? After drinking the entire glass of water, I looked back at her.

"Does it still hurt, honey?" She looked concerned and smug at the same time.

"Yea it still burns a little bit. I don't think I can handle much more."

"I will make it better for you," she said as she leaned in and kissed me full on the lips. If I didn't know better, I would have sworn her tongue traced my lips begging for entrance. As she pulled away, she placed the Band-Aid on the corner of my mouth and walked back to the bar.

Emmett, Jasper and I shared looks of utter shock. Before she got a chance to come back, I hurried out to the car, leaving the guys to pay my bill. It was their fault I was here anyways. I felt a little guilty, but it's not like Bella and I were dating so I quickly dismissed it. When they met me at the car, it was a full thirty seconds before they both started in on me.

"Holy fuck! Why the hell did you run out on free pussy?"

"Dude, are you fucking crazy? She was hot as hell and practically sitting in your lap, begging for it!"

"Yeah, she was hot," I conceded. "Whatever, lets go before we are late to work."

* * *

><p>It had been almost a week since Bella left for camp. After sending her dozens of text messages and only getting four responses, I was getting fed up. I knew she was busy, but it had been six nights, and surely she had time to text me before bed.<p>

As much as Bella seemed like the perfect fit for me, she was too young. I had told her as much. She was barely seventeen and I was turning twenty in five weeks. Ten years from now, three years would not be a big difference at all, but right now, it seemed like our worlds were light-years apart.

I began to settle back into the life I had before I met her. I was regularly going out with the guys and checking out other ladies. Lucky for my lazy ass, I didn't have to go far today. I looked up as I heard Jasper approaching.

"Yes, Ma'am. He is right around that corner." Ma'am huh? A chick was visiting me at work. Besides Bella, I never had anyone up here. I sat up just in time to see Tanya, the fucking Hooters waitress come around the corner, carrying a Hooters bag.

"Edward, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered lamely. It was all I could come up with.

"I, umm," she stuttered, "I'm Tanya. I brought wings…" She smiled down at me as she placed them on the desk.

She was fucking hot. All I could think about was bending her over this fucking desk and pumping into her. She talked and I nodded in all the right places and mumbled a few things here and there, but my mind was elsewhere. I did not register a word she said. I was too busy imagining what she looked like naked, what her plump red lips would look like wrapped around my cock, and how her tits would bounce if she was riding me.

Apparently an hour or more had passed, and Jasper came and announced that it was my turn to run rounds. I didn't want to have to fake listen to Tanya anymore so I told her I had to go. She asked if she could see me again.

"Sure, leave your number for me on the desk."

"I have a better idea," she said. "Give me your phone." I did as she asked and handed my phone to her

She saved her number and handed the phone back to me with a kiss to the corner of my mouth, her hand resting pretty high on my thigh. It had been so long since I had gotten any kind of contact from the female sex, I was almost fighting a hard-on. I quickly got up and away from her wondering hands. I had no doubts that had I stuck around her hand would have eventually landed on my cock. I told her I had better go and walked away thankful I had to make the rounds so I could get away from her.

* * *

><p>Three days later, I was sitting around the pool with Jake and Emmett. They were talking about the company barbeque tomorrow. Jake was bringing some chick named Leah. Emmett was bringing Rose, of course.<p>

"Who are you bringing, Eddie?" Jake asked.

"I don't know, man. I was thinking Bella, but she hasn't responded to my texts at all in the last three days. I didn't even send one today." God, I sounded like a fucking chick.

"Forget about it, man. She is probably hooking up with some guy at camp right now. Besides she won't even be back in time for the barbeque." Emmett fist bumped Jake, before continuing his 'pep talk'. "Don't worry about her pint size ass when you have sex on heels at your feet." I knew immediately who he was referring to, but Jake didn't.

" Sex on heels, what? Can I have her?"

"No!" I yelled before I realized what I was doing.

"Oh!" They both yelled. "Eddie wants to fuck Tanya."

"Of course I do! Who wouldn't want to fuck her?" They both shrugged.

"So are you bringing her to meet me?" Jake asked.

"Why the hell not," I replied pulling out my phone. Bella wasn't going to be back yet anyways, so what could it hurt? I scrolled to the T's but there was no Tanya. What the fuck did she put her name under? I went back up to the As and began to scroll down.

Adam

Amanda

Bella

Brian

Carrie

Chase

Dave

Drew

Emmett

FUCK ME

Gary

Wait "FUCK ME" that wasn't a name. Damn, the woman was going to make it easy. My dick twitched and I smirked.

I texted her.

**If you want that to come true, come to my company BBQ tomorrow at four.**

Within seconds, she had responded.

**Looking forward to cumming with you. I will meet you there, text me address. **

My jaw dropped as I read her message. I was starting to get a semi-. I really didn't want to go to the bathroom and rub one out. That would be more than obvious to the guys sitting next to me. I quickly excused myself to go run rounds real fast, although that was probably just as obvious. My resolve had completely dropped when I got her next text.

**PS- I will not be wearing panties. ;***

I made it to the bathroom as quickly as possible. My pants were unbuttoned and opened before I made it into the stall. My hand wrapped around my cock and stroked up, twisted and back down the other side. I pictured Tanya spread out on the security desk. Her hair flying bouncing in all directions as I am pounding into her, her breasts bouncing with each hard thrust. I imagined her fingers trailing down her body and rubbing her clit. Her fingers slowly reached further, to where my dick was sliding in and out of her. Before I could feel her touch, I felt spurts of hot liquid covering my hand. I wiped off and tucked my cock back into my pants.

I had gotten the release I wanted so desperately after texting Tanya, but I felt emptier inside than I had in a long time. I knew the reason for my longing. While Tanya was sure to be an easy and great fuck, it was Bella that I wanted by my side.

I texted her, feeling guilty the whole time.

**I miss you beautiful.**

* * *

><p>AN- omg! Can you believe it! Over 5,000 words! You guys made it to 8 reviews WooHoo! Now I am gunna push the limits a bit and see if we cant get to 15? Thank you all for supporting this story, please let me know how far you would like for it to go… There are several places I could stop but let's just say that "Tanya" continued her drama waayyyyy after B and E finally got together and caused many rifts and possibly break ups… and Bella does go out on her perfect date with Rylie eventually. Cant give the ending away! Next up the BBQ!<p>

As always reviewers get a teaser :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: I don't own any recognizable characters but I do own the plotline, and my kids! They are paid off! :P**

**Dear Readers- **

**See! Up today like I promised! For those of you that did not see yesterday's A/N I am terribly sorry about the long wait! My girls had the hands, foot and mouth virus and I spent three and a half days giving them popsicles and Tylenol and Motrin. Then when I sat down and actually began to write some good friends of ours lost their little 5 year old boy. It has been a hard two weeks. I did not forget about this story and have tried my hardest to write when possible. I give you: Chapter 5- the party**

**I want to thank Alex Palmer, Ben Schroeder, Adam Campbell, Nathan Byard, and Christian Anderson for their inspiration to this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 BPOV<p>

I was so tired on the way home from camp. My mom had driven up early in the morning so she could be there when camp released, and she wouldn't have to get a hotel in Waco for the night.

Camp was a great experience. Rylie had added me on Facebook, but truth be told, once he was out of sight, he was out of mind, and I was looking forward to going home to Edward. It was summer, and I started work at the resort with him on Monday. My goal was to get more of that kiss that he had so abruptly ended.

I stared out the window as the car passed fields upon fields as we drove through Texas. It was a huge state, and although parts of it were beautiful, majority of it was a bunch of grass fields with scattered horses and cows. There were not a bunch of cactus and tumbleweeds blowing around as I had originally thought when my family moved from New England. I looked over at Alice who was snoring away and wished I could sleep in the car.

After taking as much of Alice's snoring as I could, I put in my earphones and turned on some music. I scrolled through my iPhone looking for something to play. I liked pretty much any music except for the screaming kind, although if I were honest with myself, I had appreciated it after James had broken my heart two years ago. As I read my playlist, I recognized titles that James had given me on CD, which made his memory even clearer.

Although I was not allowed to "date," I'd had a boyfriend before. My parents knew about me going out with James but they thought that it was just a junior-high-holding-hands-type. Little did they know they he had come to visit me in my room quite often. He was my first kiss, my first grope and my first intimate experience. He was the one who explored sexual boundaries with me. We did not have sex, but we had shared enough that I had thought he was my life at the time. I craved him.

Unfortunately, he was also the one who turned me away from men for the past two years. While I was on vacation one summer, he left me a voice message saying that he had cheated on me and it was over. After dating him for my whole freshman year of high school, I didn't know what to do without him or how to face school without him.

It was a wonder that after two years of no interaction with the male species, here I was with multiple options on the horizon. Ugh, I really needed to get some sleep before my brain combusted. I settled for some Kings of Leon as I laid my head back down to watch the fields pass by.

After dropping Alice off at home and putting my clothes in the wash, I headed upstairs to my room. My bed looked so comfortable. I had not realized how much I missed it, until I seen it again. I lay down and sighed, so damn comfortable. I just wanted to pass out for days.

* * *

><p><em>My phone rang. It was a text from Edward saying he wanted to be with me in every way possible, and then it switched to a text from Rylie saying that he wanted to be with me forever. When I went to reply, neither of the texts were there. My phone rang and I answered it, but it kept ringing so I just put it down on the bedside table. What the hell was wrong with my phone? It started to ring again.<em>

I reached for my phone on the bedside table and opened my eyes to look at it. Alice.

"Hello," I said still half asleep.

"Bella, wake your scrawny ass up! It is five friggen o'clock, and you are coming with me to the Resort's company party! So get dressed!" She hung up without letting me respond.

All of the sudden, I was wide-awake. It may have had to do with the fact that a certain messy haired boy I had been longing to see was sure to be there! I scurried around my room, trying to get dressed. I picked out one of my sexy but classy outfits, a green and blue floral satin tank top and some tight white Capri pants. I did my make up real fast, a touch of gold eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and lip-gloss. I wasn't sure why I was putting all this effort into my appearance all the sudden because I was normally a t-shirt and jeans kind of girl. I wanted Edward to think I was attractive and want me, and I knew he could probably choose from a dozen girls if not more.

Alice arrived and gave me a nod of approval, something that didn't happen very often. The whole way to the house that was rented for the party, Alice chatted about how excited she was to see Jasper and how she had missed him. I didn't say anything, but inside I could literally feel the bubbles bursting. I silently begged her to drive faster. We pulled into the drive and saw Jasper, Emmett, and several other guys all in a half-assed circle. I wondered where Edward was. Jasper gave Alice a smile, and then it suddenly changed into a frown.

I looked to Alice when she stopped the car, "Do I look ok?"

She nodded. "You look the best I have seen in years, since James. You seem happy."

She was right. I was happy and looking forward to seeing Edward each day at the resort. I smiled as I got out of the car and started on my way to find Edward.

As we walked toward the huddle of guys, I seen Jasper and Emmett exchange a look and then turned toward me. They were acting really weird. Jasper came out to meet us.

"Hey Ali," he said, giving her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, and me a side hug. "Bella… Listen maybe this isn't a good time." His voice wavered off at the end.

"Isn't a good time for what?" I asked, confused.

He gave Alice a stern look. "Edward is just very moody lately."

I figured as much. I had almost been ignoring him the whole time I was gone. I didn't exactly expect him to be thrilled with me, but I knew I could make it better.

"Don't worry, Jazz. I can handle myself." I winked at him as I walked right past him to the group of guys.

"Hey," I said to Emmett as I gave him a hug. "I'm Bella." I introduced myself to the other guys I didn't know.

They all mumbled their names. One guy I had seen around but had never actually been introduced to before stepped forward boldly.

"Hi, Bella! I am Jake! Don't worry about these fools. They wouldn't know a pretty lady if one slapped them in the face!" He grinned.

I couldn't help but notice, he had awesome teeth that shown out very white against his tanned summer skin. He was very tall around six-foot-four maybe plus some. He had brown hair and was skinny but built. I saw his muscles through his shirt and wondered if maybe he was flexing them for me.

I laughed. "Hi, Jake. I have seen you around the resort."

"Yeah, I was hoping to get your number." He winked at me and smirked as he crossed his arms against his chest.

Alice and Jasper whispered to each other as they walked up to join us. Everyone was silent for a minute, and it became very awkward. When I couldn't stand the silence anymore, I began to walk toward the house. Jasper reached out to stop me, but just as he grabbed my arm, Edward came outside. He did not look happy.

The anticipation I felt about seeing him had started to fade away. I had never seen him this upset. He had a scowl on his face as he approached me.

"You shouldn't be here, Bella." _Excuse me!_ I thought. I worked at the company too, so I can be here.

"Why?" I asked as we walked towards the group. "I work at the resort too, and this party is for all employees."

"You don't work here yet," he grumbled.

"What is wrong, Edward? Talk to me." I spoke quietly so the others wouldn't hear since we were so close to them.

"Bella, just leave me the fuck alone! You shouldn't be here and if you want to talk so freaking much, talk to Jacob. He is more your age. Why don't you just go after him with your antics. **HE **might appreciate it!" he yelled at me. I was sure everyone at the party had heard him.

I stood there shocked. What on Earth had happened in the ten days I had been gone?

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. I didn't even know that he smoked. Alice came over to me and pulled my arm toward the car. The shock was starting to wear off, so I pulled back for a moment. He was pushing me to another guy. Fine. If that was what he wanted, that was what he was getting. I gave Jasper and Emmett hugs goodbye before sauntering up to Jake. I snaked my arms around his neck, gave him a huge hug, and whispered my number in his ear and said, "Call me." Then I walked away all the while telling myself not to look back at Edward. I knew that if I looked back, he would win, and I was not about to let that happen.

My heart was breaking and confused. We had barely started dating if you could even call it that. I was too angry to cry. I wasn't sure how I had become so attached so quickly. I tried not to show my pain to Alice, but she knew. She always knew.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

I pulled up the drive to the house. I was antsy. I knew I would be getting some pussy today, and I could not wait. I walked inside the house and did a quick meet and greet. Truth be told, I couldn't tell you what any of those stupid motherfuckers said. I wasn't paying the least bit of attention to anything that was happening. I grabbed a beer and settled down in a seat where I could see the front door.

I wasn't twenty-one yet, but no one here cared. Half of them were underage too, and the "adults" didn't give a shit as long as those of us that drank were not driving home. That is why they rented this gigantic house. Jake and Emmett came up and patted me on the back.

"Think your dick can handle her?" Emmett said, giving me a hard time.

"Better than you will ever be able to." I smirked at him.

"So, Eddie," Jake started in. "You think that since you got a new chick and all that I can, I don't know, hang out with Bella?" He looked up at me.

"No!" was my immediate response. "I mean she is too good for your shit, Jake."

"Whatever…" He was still talking but I could no longer hear him.

My eyes locked on the woman walking through the door with shreds of fabric on. There was what looked to be a handkerchief, wrapped around her tits and tied in the back as a shirt, and the shortest motherfucking skirt I had ever seen. Skirts equal easy access, my dick noted for me. She came up to me and took my half-empty beer and wrapped her lips around the top. I was imagining her lips wrapped around my cock. I watched as she chugged the rest of my beer without stopping. As she removed the bottle from her mouth, she licked her lips, and my mind went straight back to the gutter. She leaned forward and kissed me, hard and walked away.

I looked around to regain my composure, and the open mouths of Jake and Emmett brought me out of my lust-induced haze.

"What the fuck was that?" Jake asked. I smirked, as I patted him on the back.

"That, my friend, was the girl I am getting fucked by today."

"Yeah, I caught that. She's hot."

"That she is." Emmett piped in, handing me a new beer.

The three of us toasted to me getting laid by Tanya and downed our beers. I was feeling a good buzz as I set out to find Tanya. She was talking to the head of the security department and winked when she had seen me. Behind her back, she help up her thumb, index, middle and pinky fingers. _Bitch was giving me the shocker symbol!_ I went and took her hand and placed in on the bulge that was now forming in my pants, as I stood behind her. She wiggled her hand away and laughed.

"I look forward to working with you." She smiled at him as she dragged me away.

"Working with him?" I questioned.

"He agreed to let me take my calendar pictures at the resort," she replied.

Jake came up and introduced himself to Tanya before I had a chance to ask her more about it. She kept licking her lips and running her hands up and down her body complaining about how hot she was and I couldn't take it anymore. It had been more than a fucking year since I had had any action from something besides my own fucking hand. I leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"If you don't fucking stop, I am going to take you over this table right now."

Her smile grew.

"Is that right? Will it be hard?" she goaded.

"It's already hard," I responded back. "Bathroom- now." I practically growled at her.

She turned to Jake, "I have to go to the bathroom. We'll chat more later." She got up and left. I didn't say anything to him, and just followed her at a safe distance. I motioned for her to go upstairs, and when we got there, I pushed her into the bathroom.

"You think your slutty little games are funny?" I asked her as I pushed her skirt up. Sure enough, she wasn't wearing panties. She was busy undoing my belt and my pants, so I decided to make sure she was ready for me. I pushed two fingers into her hot, wet cunt. She moaned.

"Just fuck me," she panted.

"This is gunna be hard and fast," I told her, as I lifted her up onto the bathroom counter.

I kissed her as I felt my cock slide against her wetness. So good, I thought. I didn't hesitate, but instead just thrust into her as hard as I could. Something felt different. Fuck! Condom!

I pulled out of her, ripped one out of my wallet, and started to slide it on as fast as I could. She tried to stop me, but I didn't trust anyone. I ignored her and rolled it on anyways.

I grabbed her hips and thrust back into her, bringing her body as tight to mine as I could. I used her hips as leverage as I pounded into her. I could hear our bodies slapping together, and our breathing pick up. I moved one of my hands to push the handkerchief out of the way so I could wrap my hand around her boob as I moved my mouth to the other. I sucked her nipple into my mouth as I licked and nibbled my way around. I switched sides as I felt her getting closer. I pumped harder and faster causing her to scream.

"Yes, oh yes. That's it!" She continued her ranting and moaning as I felt my own climax building. Her pussy squeezing tight around me is what finally pushed me over the edge. I rested, still inside her. When I pulled out after a minute, her breathing had slowed down, and she pushed me into the wall.

"There will be more of that later," she demanded.

"As much as you want," I said before kissing her. She left the bathroom as I chucked the used condom into the toilet and flushed it. Buckling my pants, I smirked at myself in the mirror.

I headed out to grab a smoke and calm myself down. As I walked outside, I saw Bella fucking Swan. What the hell was she doing here? She was supposed to be out of town still. _Well there went my fucking buzz_. I had just fucked Tanya and she was still inside the house. I could not let the two of them meet. Bella would know what an asshole I really was. I did the one thing I knew how to do- I pushed her away.

"You shouldn't be here, Bella," I said, coldly.

"Why? I work at the resort too, and this party is for all employees." What the fuck was I supposed to say to that. She wasn't even here for me.

"You don't work here yet," I mumbled under my breath.

"What is wrong, Edward? Talk to me," she asked so quietly, I could barely hear her. She wasn't taking the fucking hint and was ruining my post-sex bliss. Dammit!

"Bella, just leave me the fuck alone! You shouldn't be here, and if you want to talk so freaking much, talk to Jacob. He is more your age. Why don't you just go after him with your antics. **HE **might appreciate it!" I yelled at her as I pulled out my cigarettes and lit one in my mouth. So much for using it to bring me down from my high, I needed it to calm me down from my anger and shame.

I just wanted her to fucking leave. Jake was gaping at me, but it quickly turned into a smile when she hugged him. He gave me a thumbs-up behind her head, and I glared at him. _I didn't want him going anywhere near her_, I thought as she walked away. She didn't give me so much as a glance since I yelled at her even as she hugged that nimrod. The worst part was that I had fucking pushed her on him. _What a fucking mess I had created now_, I thought. I have fucked up any chances of being with Bella in the future. However, I would be getting laid again tonight, so I tried to focus on good things. Tanya was definitely on the same page I was right now and she knew what she was in for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN well….. runs and hide****s what did you think? How was my first lemon? I WARNED you all that this Edward is a horny son of a bitch! But I might just love him that way! Cheers! Reviewers get teasers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns all recognizeable characters! All other characters own themselves although their names have been changed for this story, so I own them ;) I lived this story- I deal with the consequences and blessings from how it all worked out in the end, so I own it. Please do not use any part of it without my written permission!**

**Thank you to anyone who alerted, favorite recommended, tweeted, or reviewed this story! You ALL make my day! **

**This chapter has been done for about a week but it wasn't good enough. I decided there were some parts that just couldn't be left out and had to add an extra 1000 or so details! I GIVE YOU….BELLA'S SUMMER. Enjoy the summer while it lasts!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- BPOV<p>

I spent the weekend trying to figure out what the hell was up with Edward. I had to go into work on Monday. I hoped he would be there so we could talk. Unfortunately, as I put my time card in, I discovered today was his day off. Darn the luck. Suddenly there was a hand over my hands. It was to slender too be Emmett's and much too large to be Jasper's. That left Jake.

"Hey, Jake!" I said, excitedly.

"Hey, Bell," he replied. "Listen, I want to apologize for Edward. He was a dick on Friday. I'm sorry that you had to deal with that." He shrugged his shoulders and looked as if he wanted to say something else, so I patiently waited for him to continue.

"It's just… Edward, he isn't the guy you want to bring home to your parents," he finally spit out.

"Jake, you don't know him like I do. He is a good guy and has plans for the future. He cares about me whether he shows it or not."

"You're wrong, Bella. That is who he wanted you to think he was. He is just a horny bastard that will take any pussy he can get."

"Stop talking to me, Jake. I thought we could be friends, but I don't want to hear anything you have to say," I said, as I turned to walk away.

"He went to that party with another girl, Bella," he called out as I walked away from him. I hesitated and he continued, "I am quite sure he hooked up with her that night too. That's how he is. She wasn't the first girl he dated just for the sex, and I'm sure she won't be the last. If you really want to be with him, he will break your heart, and you will be just another girl on his fucking list!" He was speaking harshly as I shook my head and continued to walk away as fast as I could manage without falling.

I turned a corner and spotted some stairs. I sat and tried to get control of my breathing. When I finally did, I headed to the pool. I sat in my chair and watched the kids play, scanning the area every five minutes as I was supposed to. My mind was elsewhere, though. I ran through the past two months in my head, comparing everything with what I had heard from Jake.

Part of me believed him. Edward had always seemed like he could have any girl at his beck and call, and doing _anything_he asked. _Hell, I would have done more with him already if I was given the chance. _That was it; that was why it was not adding up. Edward had not tried to kiss me until I had been visiting him for nearly a month and a half, and even then, it was just a peck. I frowned. Something definitely did not add up. The fact that he had not pushed me showed me that Edward cared about me; I knew he did. If he did though, he wouldn't be with someone else like Jake had told me. Jake must be wrong I concluded. Edward wasn't with another girl. Jake was just trying to turn me against Edward, so that I would date him. As my shift ended, I decided that I would stop by the security desk tomorrow on my way in.

* * *

><p>I pulled in bringing an extra coffee with me to clear the air. I walked up to the security desk, my eyes mostly glued to the ground, so I didn't spill my "pardon." When I looked up, I just stared for a second.<p>

There sat Edward, my Edward, with some tramp cuddled up to him sitting on his leg. What the hell? They were laughing and whispering before she leaned over and pulled his mouth up to hers. There I was just watching them make out. This was wrong on so many levels. I turned around and walked away.

For how angry I was on the inside, I was surprised at how collected I was acting. I handed the extra coffee to some random person on my way to the pool "Compliments of the resort." I found Jake and apologized to him. He accepted and invited me out on his parents boat that next day since we were both off work. It sounded like a perfect way to get my mind of Edward and his douche-bag ways.

* * *

><p><strong>ONE MONTH LATER<strong>

I couldn't believe there were only two weeks left of summer! After catching Edward with Tanya, I simply decided to ignore him. However, every time I had seen him, my heart continued to beat faster, and I had to force myself to not strike up a conversation with him. I seen him and Tanya together a lot around the resort and sneaking off into closets, here and there. It sucked but I went on best I could. He chose her for some ungodly reason.

I had spent the majority of the summer between work and hanging out with Jake. We were not dating; although, by the way we acting, others often thought we were. Jake was my healer, my partner in crime, and my best friend well, besides Alice. I spent every moment I could with him. I guess it was unfair to him; he had been nothing but good to me and had asked me out several times. I found him attractive and very sweet, but his hairy arms irritated me. Every time I was about to do something to push our friendship past the limits, I noticed his arms. I knew it was ridiculous and shallow, but I couldn't get past it.

When we would go out on the boat, it was fine. The water would wet it down so it didn't stick up so obviously. We'd get on the tube together and lace our arms and legs, as his dad would speed forward, twisting and turning trying to knock us off. Sometimes Jasper and Alice would join us. We always had a blast, and I typically left in his beat up truck sitting in the middle seat. By the time, we got back to my house, I was almost always fast asleep either tucked into his side or on his lap. Those were the days when I felt the most attraction to him.

Movie nights were the worst. Jake and I, along with whoever else came, would go to his upstairs living room or my upstairs game room. If no one else joined us, we would just sit on the bed, so I always tried to make sure Alice could be present before agreeing. Anytime we watched a movie, it was always scary. In order to protect me, he would wrap his arms around me, and I would always notice the damn hairiness. The only time I was able to get past it was the time Edward had joined us for movie night. Tanya wasn't able to make it because she was working, and Alice and Jazz were out on their own. _Damn,_ I thought sarcastically. I stepped it up that night only because I hoped he would notice. I let Jake wrap me up in his arms, and I covered us up with a blanket. I kept squirming around underneath the blanket trying to decide what would bother Edward the most. I decided that laying chest to chest with Jake and my head on its side watching the screen was going to work the best. I laid my hands on either side of my body folded up at the elbow and drew shapes with my fingertips on his biceps. After the movie, I got up and announced that I had to leave. I gave Jake a kiss on the cheek and left without so much as a look at Edward.

Work lasted forever today. When I finally clocked out, I just wanted to go home and eat some pizza. Unfortunately, life had other plans for me. It always did. As I walked to my car, Edward came walking towards me really fast.

"Bella, can you talk to Tanya for a minute? I just got called to help open up a damn room door, and it will only take a second. I don't want her to leave." _Was he joking?_ I was about to ask what the hell he was thinking, but the damn asshole didn't give me a chance. "Thanks, you're the best!" he said, shaking my shoulders towards him and running off.

I started towards the security desk where Tanya sat filing her nails and smacking her gum. _She was such a bimbo. _

"So ummm. Edward wanted me to keep you company," I tried to talk to her, but I didn't know how much English she could understand.

"Yeah. He thought I should get to know you. Apparently, you're a good friend of his?" she questioned. I didn't know how to respond to that. I decided that if he introduced me as a friend that I wouldn't let her know any different. Maybe I would get lucky enough and find out some dirt on her. They say to keep your enemies closer, right?

"Yeah. So, how are you guys doing? I hear Edward used to be quite the ladies' man. Is he being good to you?" I hoped I didn't sound too fake.

"Yes, he treats me perfectly! But he told me he hasn't had a girlfriend in over a year before me. Is that not right?" she asked. I was shocked. _What was I chopped liver_? I realized I still had to respond.

"Hmm," I huffed. "I don't know, I guess."

I was getting tired of trying to talk to her already; instead, I just sat there. Apparently that wasn't good enough for her.

"So how do you know Edward?" she questioned. _Well, obviously I didn't date him. Stupid bitch. _

_ "_ We were friends a while back. We haven't had the chance to hang out in a while. Other things just got in the way, I guess."

"Ugh, I know. He works all the freaking time, like, it gets annoying. He never has time for me unless its before or after work." I just wanted to slap her. _Duh, it's before or after work… Does she even have a brain? I asked myself. _

"Yup, his job is really important to him," I answered her, before asking something I wasn't sure I wanted the answer to. "How long have you two been together?"

"About six weeks, give or take," she replied. "He came into Hooters one day. I kissed him and we've been together since." She winked. I wanted to puke or pull her eyelids back so hard they would be permanently stuck that way. Both options worked for me; unfortunately, I didn't get the chance. Edward was coming back. I took that as my cue to head out. I glanced at Edward as I left, and our eyes locked for a split second. _ I missed him. _I shook the thought out of my head as I walked away. He had a girlfriend. He chose her over me.

I stopped by the coffee shop on my way home to lift my spirits. I recognized a bush of blonde hair, similar to an afro on a white person. There was only one person that hair could belong to in this town. I felt my heart speed up a little as I held my breath. I tip-toed around the corner and ran face to face into Kyle.

**FLASHBACK TO DANCE AFTER JAMES LEFT BELLA*******

It was stupid. I don't know why I was even going to the dance with these girls. Sure, they were my friends, but you were supposed to have a date to go to a dance. Unfortunately, the scumbag, who shall remain unnamed, ruined my faith in boys. Right as my body was beginning to slump from my sour mood, a hand wrapped around mine.

"Care to dance," a husky voice asked. The hesitation must have showed on my face. "It's just you looked too pretty to be so upset. I thought I could cheer you up." He smiled.

_What the hell, _I thought.

"I'm Bella," I said, sticking my hand out. He took it in his and brought it to his mouth.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. My name is Kyle," he said, as he pulled me out onto the dance floor. It was a faster song, so we just blended in to the people around us. Somehow, as the song changed, we ended up in a large circle dancing across from one another. He made a ton of goofy ridiculous faces, making me laugh aloud. At the end of the song, he gathered me in his arms for a slow dance. I got nervous, but he calmed me. His hands stayed on my waist, never straying. He whispered how beautiful I looked tonight, and that he was glad I didn't have a date or he never would have gotten the pleasure of meeting me. As the song ended, we drew apart. When I went to look up at him, he was gone. I looked but couldn't find him. I went home, thanking God for restoring some faith in men for me.

On the following Thursday, I was grocery shopping with Alice. We walked around the flower display and I saw Kyle shopping in the card section. Alice must have seen him too, because she ran up to him. She started yelling at him, so I drew back. I didn't want to ruin the moment we had Saturday with me witnessing the scolding she was giving him. That would have been awkward. I continued shopping. She returned to me when I was in the checkout line.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I just had to yell at that douche."

"Why," I asked, shocked.

"That is Kyle, Katie's on and off again. When they got into an argument on Friday night, she called it off. Well Saturday, he went to the dance with another girl!"

I decided to play it cool and not tell Alice that I was the girl he had spent the night at the dance with, but in all honesty, she left him. He was free to mingle, and I was happy he was. I had had a wonderful night on Saturday with him, at least up until he left.

"Alice, don't you think you are being a bit hard on him. After all, she left him."

She glared at me, so I let the subject drop.

Kyle and Katie ended up getting back together. We all became good friends, but there was always an underlying tone of tension between Kyle and I, that no one else knew of.

**END OF FLASHBACK********

I looked up into the face that I had not seen in a good six months, before he crushed me to him in a tight hug.

"Bella, it is so good to see you," Kyle said, kissing my hair.

"It's good to see you too. How is everyone? How are you and Katie?" I asked, hoping I was not too obvious.

"Yeah about that," his voice drew off. "We aren't together, anymore. I broke it off about three and a half months ago. I was just tired of the rollercoaster, ya know?"

"Yeah, I get it," I said, not sure what else to say. He took care of that for me.

"I don't want to talk about that mess how are you?"

I started in, telling him about my current drama with Edward and the skank. He listened patiently through my venting session. When I was through, he hugged me too him, and told me I deserved more. I realized we had been talking over an hour and I had to go to make curfew. He walked me to my car and kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you around, Bella."

* * *

><p>It was the Saturday before school started. The last two weeks had flown by. Tanya had only back to the resort once since I had talked to her. I wonder if my ladies' man comment had pissed her off; after all, it was the only negative thing I had said about him. Edward seemed to be more open than before. He waved to me now and then, but I never responded. We had also both been involved in group conversations, although not with each other directly. Maybe it was possible for the two of us to be friends. <em>Who was I kidding? I would never want to be just friends with that boy<em>. I was always imagining what it would be like to be in his arms or to kiss him again, daydreaming it was me he was sneaking off with, not Tanya.

It didn't take me as long as normal to close the pool and put all the towels and chairs up. If I hurried, there was a chance that I could still grab a coffee and stop by the book store on my way home. I went to the workroom to clock out, and of course with my luck, Edward was there getting a snack. Sure, we had been civil towards one another lately, but that did not, by any means, mean that I wanted to be alone in his presence. I thought for a second about waiting him out, but then I remembered my coffee and book stop. I hurried in, punched my time card, and turned to head out but he stopped me. _Damn. I wasn't fast enough._

"Bella! Hey I have been meaning to catch up with you." He smiled.

"Listen, Edward, I can't right now. I have plans tonight. I'll see you around," I said as I walked out the door. My heart was beating ridiculously fast and not for the right reason. I should be angry at him. As much as I wanted to and was angry with him, I still wanted him, but more importantly, I wanted him to want me. I was better than Tanya. I knew that, so why didn't he? The more he blew me off and rubbed it in my face that he was with her, the more I friggen wanted him. My mind was so messed up. At least, I was smart enough to not act on my feelings though._ I just needed to stay as far away from him as possible,_ I thought while driving away.

I drove to the coffee shop, angry with myself for not being able to just push Edward out of my mind and move on. I ordered a Caramel Frap, not even bothering to look at the cashier. I moved aside and went back to retrieve my drink when my name was called, except some strange man was already taking my drink!

"Hey! That's mine!" I started to call out, but he cut me off as he turned around.

"Now, why am I always having to cheer up a depressed Bella?" My eyes widened as I realized that it was Kyle.

"You cut your hair," I stumbled out.

"Yeah, new look for the new me, I guess. Listen, I have to go, but try to cheer up. Okay missy?" I nodded as he pulled me into a hug, and kissed somewhere between my cheek and mouth.

* * *

><p>It was a month into my senior year of high school, and I had not seen Edward since that day in the workroom. I had talked to Heidi, the one in charge of scheduling, and asked her to schedule me on days when he wasn't working. Seeing that I only worked one to two shifts a week now that school had started back up, it was not that difficult for her. I was slowing down so that I could continue my studies and dance classes.<p>

In fact, I was so busy with school and all my activities that I had not really had the chance to even think about Edward. I was more than happy to move on. The Homecoming Dance was coming up soon, and I had my hopes up that Kyle would ask me. He had gotten a job at the coffee shop I visited. We often talked when I stopped in, which I often did just to see him, but I had never seen him outside of there.

It wasn't until Jake told me that Edward had gotten promoted to a security manager that I thought about him. Disappointment coursed through me, not because he was promoted but because he hadn't shared it with me. I sent him a quick text.

**Hey… heard you got . B**

Guess we were really out of each other's lives now. I was about to go about my day when he texted back.

**Thanks B. Means a lot from you. Miss u.**

Dammit. I finally begin to move on with my life and forget about him, and something comes up. I chose not to reply to his message, but I had to mentally remind myself that I was stronger than this crap, and I deserved better. I would continue to ignore him and focus on other fish in the sea.

* * *

><p><p>

Homecoming came and went. I did not go with Kyle like I had wanted to. He said he had wanted to take me, but he was grounded. I wondered what he could have done that he would be grounded for at eighteen, but I never found out. Instead, I went with a guy named Chris. I was pretty sure he was stoned the whole time, but we had fun. When I got home from the dance, I had a happy surprise awaiting me, a message from Rylie .

**Bella, **

**Still want to go on that "perfect date"? Is sooner better than later? I know we both go to college next year. I am looking into going to DBU, Baylor, or UT. You? Any chance you will make it up to Dallas (Arlington area) for a tour of DBU. Hoping you will so I can take you out. Let me know.**

**Rylie**

I smiled, before running downstairs and asking my mom if we could go look at DBU. She said yes after Halloween. _That was only a couple weeks away!_ I skipped back up the stairs and wrote back to Rylie that I would be coming.

* * *

><p><p>

It was Halloween night, and I had agreed to help out at the resort with the festivities. Obviously, Edward was not on my mind, because I had not checked to see if he was working, but of course, he was. There was a drunken guy that was continuously hitting on me and I was getting fed up. I about lost it when he grabbed for my ass. He missed but only because he was drunk. Just as I was about to start telling him off, Edward came up and pushed me away, telling the gentlemen that he was not to touch anyone else or he would be escorted off the premises. He led me with his hand on my back until we were back by the adult only pool where we used to hang out. I hadn't said anything yet, and he must have thought I was stressed out. He started to rub and knead my shoulders. If I was stressed, I wasn't anymore. I wanted to stop him, but it felt too damn good. I turned to tell him to stop, and he pulled me into a hug instead. I couldn't resist. _Where the heck was all the strength I had been working on the last 5 months?_

"I miss you, Bella. I miss our talks and our silence. I miss everything about us."

"There was and is no us," I replied, shaking my head. It still pissed me off that he had told Tanya there was no one the year before her.

"You know what I mean, B. This chemistry between us is undeniable. You can't find it in anyone else."

He was right, but I wasn't about to let him know that. I had chemistry with other guys too, they just didn't have the same pull. As I was thinking, I noticed him leaning towards me. _He was going to kiss me. Would I let him?_

* * *

><p><strong>So….. what did you think? Jake, Kyle, Rylie, and Edward. B sure does have her hands full! Stay tuned! This road is about to get bumpy! Juggling all these boys can't be easy!<strong>

**Reviewers will get teasers, so click that little button!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- - Stephanie Meyer owns all recognizable characters! All other characters own themselves although their names have been changed for this story, so I own them ;) I lived this story- I deal with the consequences and blessings from how it all worked out in the end, so I own it. Please do not use any part of it without my written permission!**

**Thank you to anyone who alerted, favorite recommended, tweeted, or reviewed this story! You ALL make my day! **

**GAH... I suck, I know :( I could tell you all how my mother-in-law went into hospital for stomach pains and ended up getting referred to an oncologist, or I could tell you that in a four week spand between July and August, I have 14 holidays to celebrate between birthdays and annivesaries! Unfortuneately I have been on your end of things and I know that excuses don't mean crap! **

**To the anonymous reviewer- If I post an AN it is generally b/c I am getting questions about why it has been so long since last post. Because I am still waiting on my beta to get back to me so I don't post a sh**y chapter, I want to let readers know that a new chapter IS coming, but for YOUR benefit, I will no longer do so…. Don't want to annoy anyone. **

**Speaking of my f***ing AWESOME beta Miss Lexi, aka ATaletobeTold, is Amazing! The speed in which she works her wonders leaves me speechless! So cheers to you missy! **

**Shout out to my sissy Samantha, who is way to young to be reading this ;) Happy Birthday! Love you!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7- EPOV<p>

Tanya and I had been together for just over six weeks now. Getting laid on a regular, almost daily basis was fucking awesome! When I could not see her before or after work, she would come up to the resort and we would sneak off into some random unoccupied area. For some reason, I did not want to take Tanya into an unoccupied bedroom with me. The thought just left me unsettled, so when she never brought it up, I left it behind me.

She was visiting with me when I got a beep on my radio. I answered it.

"We need you to go upstairs. The Adams family seemed to have locked themselves outside of their room." I grumbled as I clipped the radio back on my belt. If I left Tanya alone, she would probably leave, and I didn't want her to. Of course, with my shitty luck, there was no one around to stay and talk to her.

"I'll be _right_ back," I stressed to her. "Wait For me?" I pleaded.

She smirked at me before telling me she would. I ran, literally, around the corner so I could be back to her as soon as humanly possible. I plowed straight into Bella, almost knocking her over. I grabbed her shoulders to steady her. _Perfect, _I thought both realistically and sarcastically. _The first time I see Bella alone since the company BBQ, and I am going to ask her to keep an eye on my girlfriend._

"Bella, can you talk to Tanya for a minute? I just got called to help open up a damn room and it will only take a second. I don't want her to leave."

She stared back at me wide eyed as I squeezed her in a side hug and continued running towards the locked out family.

….

As I started back towards where I hoped both girls were waiting for me, I let myself have a few moments to think. Apart from the movie at Jake's house, I had not seen Bella from the day of the barbeque up until today. Granted, I had not been looking for her either and was more than happily distracted by the hot piece of ass I generally had in front of me or on my phone.

_Ugh, movie night. That was terrible._ I remembered the scene she put on in vivid detail. I had heard from Jake's bragging around the resort that they were getting closer. To see it up close and in person though, a completely different story…

****FLASHBACK****

Jake had invited Tanya and me over for movie night, along with Bella, Alice, Jasper and several others I thought. I accepted only to find out that Tanya couldn't make it that night. Part of me smiled at the thought of alone time with Bella again. It was a group setting so it wouldn't be obvious, but I missed her. We had gotten close so fast, and I threw it all out the window. I knocked on the door of Jake's house.

His mom opened the door and told me they were already upstairs and to head on up. I was expecting to see a bunch of people gathered on couches and chairs, so when I walked into the game room and saw no one, I was confused. I continued down the hallway before screeching to a stop. I did not make my presence known, but instead just watched how they interacted without onlookers.

There in his room were Jake and Bella cuddled up together in the middle of his bed. He looked down at her and asked what movie she wanted to watch out of the three horror films he had in his hands. She chose one and got up to put it in the player when she noticed me standing in the doorway. She tilted her head and raised her eye brow.

"Care to join us?" she asked, and I was not sure if the double meaning was intended or not, so I left it alone.

"Yeah, but can we move to the game room please? Sorry, I don't do other guys' bedrooms."

The three of us moved back down the hall. I settled onto the loveseat, leaving enough room for Bella to sit by me and enough room to sit away from Jake if she chose the couch. I was utterly shocked when she grabbed a blanket and lay down in front of him, her ass to his dick. I knew they had clothes on, but the intimacy of their position kept going through my head. _That should be me lying with her._ As I rolled back and forth between being nauseous and angry, I watched her reposition so that she was laying directly on top of Jake, her chest pressing into his. She laid her head right underneath his chin and absentmindedly drew shapes on his upper arms and shoulders.

I tried to concentrate on the movie and keep the bile down. Thankfully, the movie did not last much longer and Bella got up. Before I had a chance to talk to her and say anything, she fucking kissed him and left. I didn't have anything left in me. I patted Jake on the back before saying "Later" and headed to the nearest bar.

****END FLASHBACK****

Not seeing Bella had made forgetting about her easy. Running into her today, had reminded me of all the things I missed about her and couldn't have. As I turned the corner, I overheard Tanya telling Bella exactly how we had met and when. When she stormed away as soon as she seen me, I knew she had not missed out on the fact that I met Tanya right after she left._ Just one more thing for her to add to "The reasons she should hate Edward" list. Just fucking great_, I thought.

Tanya tried to whine about something, most likely wanting me to fuck her into oblivion, but I just wasn't in the mood for her shit right then and told her as much.

"Tanya, I'm not in the mood for your shit right now. I will call you later."

"This is about Bella, isn't it?" she asked. "That stupid child has some ridiculous notion in her head that you have had tons of girls before me." _I'm sure she does. Probably because it's true, _I thought to myself.

"Oh my God," her high-pitched voice was still going on. "Did you two date? Is that why you are such good friends with her?" Tanya looked like she was getting pissy. I had to fix this because I did not want to deal with her right now, and I did not want her to take away my privileges.

"No, we didn't date. We just hung out for a while. Calm down, baby." I assured her, but something about it felt fake.

* * *

><p>I got the promotion I had been working my ass off for, and I could not have been happier. I wanted to celebrate. I picked up my phone and dialed. Before it could ring, I hung up. I could not call Bella and tell her. We were not on speaking terms right now, so I called Tanya. As soon as I heard the other line pick up, I spoke.<p>

"Get ready, I am on my way to pick you up. We're going to celebrate. Third house on the left, right?" Tanya had driven me by and showed me where she lived, although only one time, and I didn't get to see the inside. We generally met up at some hotel or restaurant.

"No, Edward. Don't worry about that I am already on my way out the door. Where should I meet you?"

"Umm," I hesitated, unsure of why I couldn't just come get her. I let it drop though because it would save me the gas. "I guess just meet me in the Market Street meadow, and we will choose somewhere to eat."

Over dinner, Tanya told me about her deal with Aro. He had agreed to let her do her calendar shoot for Hooters on the resort's best areas, but only when it was closed off from the public and only when he was present. It sounded pervy, but I understood the reasoning behind it. He wanted to make sure that the resort would be recognized in a positive light, if it was going to be broadcasted in such a manner.

We continued the small talk before I finally whisked her off to a hotel around the block. I had her clothes off as soon as the door shut behind us. I was not going to take my time or do the work. I sat in the desk chair and pulled her down on top of me. We had slipped a time or two and forgotten to put a condom on first. I always added it before I came but I liked to really feel her before I sheathed myself. I leaned back and watched as she rode me through her own orgasm, before flipping her over the desk and plunging into her from behind.

"Ugh, Edward," she moaned over and over. "I love you, Edward," she screamed as she came around me again. I knew I wasn't in love with her, but I could try to love her, eventually.

"Mnnhh. You too," I grunted as I came. It wasn't the full 'I love you' but it was enough that she wasn't left hanging.

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since the big promotion. It was now the end of September and things at the resort had started slowing down. Tanya was busy with her calendar shoot, editing and 'purifying' her pictures before submitting them. I had to say they were pretty sexy, but I was not exactly thrilled that Aro had seen her in such little clothing and suggestive poses.<p>

I was making the rounds when I got a text. Thinking it was Tanya, coming to visit, I wasn't in such a hurry to pull my phone out. When I finally did, I wished I had done it sooner.

**Hey… heard you got promoted. Conrgrats! B**

Guess word finally traveled through the grapevine to her. I was glad she finally knew, but upset I had not been able to share it with her myself. I sent her a text back.

**Thanks B. Means a lot from you. Miss u.**

I went about my day with a smile on my face. She had texted me. I guessed that meant that she had opened the lines of communication between us now.

* * *

><p>Things with Tanya were getting out of hand. It was Halloween night and the resort was hosting an event for the community and guests. She should have understood that this was my job and that it came before her sometimes, but she was too damn selfish. It didn't take long for me to get frustrated with her these days, especially when I got to see glimpses of Bella here and there.<p>

I was walking to cool off after sending Tanya home, when I saw some shit-faced guy grabbing on Bella. That was strictly off limits, and she didn't look like she was enjoying it at all. I lost it. I pushed Bella out of the way and in the nicest way I could manage, told the gentleman to get the fuck away from her and every other woman in the area, or I would kick his ass to the curb.

I led Bella to the adult pool that we used to hide away in. I rubbed her shoulders trying to ease her nerves, and when she turned towards me, I hugged her. I missed this girl so much, it was driving me crazy!

"I miss you, Bella. I miss our talks, and our silence. I miss everything about us."

"There was and is no us," she replied, shaking her head.

"You know what I mean, B. This chemistry between us is undeniable. You can't find it in anyone else."

I wanted to show her what I meant, that even though I was with another girl, I would never find the same connection I had with Bella with anyone else. It was about this time, that I realized that being with anyone else was just a means to get off. Tanya didn't mean anything to me besides having a pair of legs that spread open, often.

I leaned towards Bella, and she closed her eyes. She tilted her chin up towards me, and I wrapped my hands in her hair. As I leaned in, I could smell the faint sent of her strawberry lipgloss, but right before I could taste it, she pulled away.

"Woah, Edward. You can't kiss me while you still have a girlfriend. I was raised better than that. Sorry, but you know the saying '_If they cheat for you, who is to say they won't cheat on you?'" _

"I know, Bella. I just can't control myself around you."

"Look, Edward. We can be friends, but that is it. I _do_ have chemistry with other guys too. You already have a girlfriend. You chose her, so be with her," she said before walking away.

* * *

><p>After Halloween, Bella and I continued to talk, mostly through text messages. I had yet to break things off with Tanya; although, I knew I was headed in that direction. I began hearing warnings from other guys to use my own condoms because she had been seen poking holes in hers. I was shocked to say the least. I was not ready to settle down and have babies any time soon, especially with someone like Tanya who was doing it to trap me. I decided to refrain from sex as much as possible and just get my fix through her oral skills. After all, she couldn't get pregnant by swallowing, and it felt damn good.<p>

It wasn't as hard to abstain as I would have thought, mostly because we were fighting non-stop these days. Let's face it in order to have sex after a fight, you have to make up, and I wasn't in the mood to make up with her very often. She was getting on my last nerve. To calm down, I would text Bella and tell her about our fights. She would offer me advice, but I didn't want to fix things with Tanya.

When I did forgive her in between, I would ask her to go down on me and sometimes I would pull her around in a sixty-nine. Either way, I would get off before her so I could say I was too tired to get it up again and I would finish her off with my hands or my tongue.

It was the week before Thanksgiving, and she had come up to visit. To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the year_. She wanted me to fucking propose for Christmas? Was she shitting me?_

I was still sitting with Tanya at the security desk. I was in deep shit, and I knew it. Unfortunately, my mind was still in distress. As she continued scrolling through pages and pages on the internet trying to find a ring to her liking, my mind was trying to contemplate if I was really going to go through with this. I knew that I didn't want to marry her, but it was the appropriate thing to do since I had already offered.

As my thoughts were catching up to speed, and I was beginning to think clearly, my world was turned on its axis again. Bella walked up to the desk. She had the WORST timing ever. I glanced at the computer monitor and back to Bella. From the look of humor on her face when she seen the computer, I knew I was in for it.

Her eyes went wide as she looked from me to Tanya and back to me as Tanya opened her stupid fucking mouth.

"We are getting married. He proposed! Isn't that great, Bella?" She smiled up at the girl of my dreams, who turned and ran out of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- WOW! So anyone completely blown away? Yup, I didn't see that one coming**** either! **

**Reviewers get teasers ;) Next Chapter has the big date with Rylie- more from Mr. Kyle and if the characters don't get wordy- a date with… ? :O!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I don't own any recognizable characters. You can attribute them to SM. No copyright infringement intended. I do own the plotline! Enjoy….**

**THANK YOU TO MY AWESOME BETA "ATALETOBETOLD" ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8- BPOV<p>

After being prolonged for so long, I was beyond excited when my mom pulled into the parking lot of Friday's. It was two weeks before Thanksgiving, and we were finally in Dallas to visit Rylie.

While I wasn't pleased that my mom would be joining us for any part of our "date", I understood why she wanted to join us for dinner. Alice had told her plenty of details from Rylie's and my time together at camp. She knew all about our five to ten year date/marriage plan and was amused with our upcoming date. She wanted to meet him, or as I put it, _interrogate _him.

He was waiting outside for us and let us know he already had a table ready. I smiled when my mom did. _Maybe I did value her opinion. _I shrugged the thought away.

Rylie was perfect throughout dinner. He was polite like a gentleman should be, but also funny and social. He kept us laughing and engaged with his comments, all the while speaking on serious controversial topics.

When we had finished with dinner, he paid for all of us. He turned to my mom before she had a chance and told her our plans for the evening.

"Mrs. Swan, I plan on taking Bella to the mall and the theater. After the movie, I can bring her back to you at the hotel, or you can meet us back here to pick her up, whichever you are more comfortable with, Ma'am." He smiled, sheepishly.

"Rylie, you are too sweet. You can bring her back whenever y'all are ready. No worries,"  
>she replied back to him. <em>What! No curfew! Woohoo!<em>

"I'm sure it won't be too late."

I hugged her goodbye, before getting in his car. He drove us to the mall. It was humongous! The theater was inside along with an ice skating rink! As we were walking inside, he turned to me.

"I figured we would start off with a movie and then walk around some. Does that sound ok?"

"It sounds perfect!" I told him.

We chose to see _A Lot Like Love _ with Ashton Kutcher. In the beginning of the movie, the main couple took pictures of random things. I thought it was cute and told Rylie about it. Towards the end of the movie, around the part where Ashton sang and played the guitar, I wanted to touch Rylie, hold his hand, lean on him, something! He didn't seem closed off since we were sitting close enough together that our arms were rubbing against each other's, but he didn't exactly seem open to more involvement either. I chose not to push him.

When the movie was over, he took my hand in his and led me back out the mall. I was excited to finally have some form of contact with him! His hand was warm and not sweaty- _Thank God_. It was a little big for mine, but they fit together nonetheless.

As we walked around the mall, I noticed a payphone booth inside the mall. I thought it was so random; I wanted a picture with it. I asked Rylie and he smiled.

"I have a better idea. Let's take as many random pictures as we can!" I nodded in agreement with him.

After taking pictures from inside and outside the phone booth, we set out to find more random places. Since it was nearing Christmas time, the "Santa workshop" was set up for pictures with Santa, but it was not open yet. _Perfect!_

"Go sit in Santa's chair," I told him. He grinned.

When he did, I found the nearest person walking by and asked them to take our picture. I went and sat on Rylie's lap. I thoroughly enjoyed the contact between our groins before I schooled my thoughts. The lady took our picture and handed back the camera. Rylie told me to stay before he got up to meet her. He took a picture of me by myself sitting in the Santa chair and smiled at me.

We continued around the mall, taking pictures by the little kids' train, the merry-go-round, the Koi pond, the statue of a horse, and several other random things. By the time we sat down to take a break, it was nearing my normal curfew hours. As happy as I was that my mom would let me stay out, I did not want to abuse the freedom. Rylie agreed and kissed my knuckles as he took my hand in his and began the walk back to his car.

That was the most I got from him that night. He dropped me off at the hotel my mom and I were staying at and left, saying he would call me soon. I was confused to say the least. _We had a great time. He was laughing and making jokes, so why didn't he kiss me? _ I told my mom and she laughed at me before telling me not to "grow up too fast and rush life."

* * *

><p>When I got back to "The Bubble" (the nickname for my hometown), I went and got a coffee in hopes that Kyle could cheer me up.<p>

Unfortunately, when I got there, he had just left to deposit money for the shop. I got my coffee anyway. I turned to leave, but heard some familiar voices and decided to eavesdrop.

"Get the fuck off me. You know as well as I do that I am just not interested in your games." His voice was melodic, even when yelling at the skank.

"Eddie, you know you want me. I just want to have a little fun before I have to go home," she batted her fake eyelashes at him.

"I will tell you what, Tanya," he sneered at her. "I will fuck you again when you take me home with you." He turned away from her.

"Edward, you know that is not a possibility. You can't go there. Ugh, why don't you understand?" she growled back at him.

_He's not allowed at her house! How stupid! _I thought. I heard him answer her back before I decided I'd had enough and walked away.

"I don't even know why I am still with you, Tanya. I am sick of you and your shit."

I didn't know what to make of their argument. It sounded as if things had not been going well for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**This is a very short chapter, but do not be upset! I will have another update up shortly. By Wed at the latest! Be forewarned it might get a little angsty the next three chapters or so…. Tanya and her secrets. Edward and his stupid dick ;) Christmas party will be coming up and they will all be in the same room…. Dun dun dun **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to SM. The plotline for this story is mine ;)**

**Thank you to anyone who has alerted or favorited this story or me as an author, as well as those who have tweeted, or recommended it! I appreciate it more than you know! **

**Thank you to Green Eyes 72 for... well you'll see it! **

**And a HUGE thanks to my beta ATaleToBeTold! She is amazing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 9 BPOV<strong>

After seeing Edward with Tanya, I could not help but text him and give him a hard time about it. After all, you cannot have your cake, and eat it too…

**Looked like you sure picked a winner ;P Enjoy your cake!**

_HAHA!_ I laughed to myself. My comment was a little rude but I thought it was funny. I drove home and my phone beeped.

**Cute, B. You are the first one to put a smile on my face this week. **

_Awe, _I thought. It was fair for him to be upset. He picked the whore up from Hooters for crying out loud. He could have had me but he chose her. Now I had Rylie. I smiled at the thought of him. Edward was a good guy deep down, though, and I wanted the best for him.

**You deserve better than the crap I just witnessed E. Leave her!**

I got a response almost immediately.

**I wish I could. Unfortunately, things are a bit complicated right now… I miss you. I am headed into work early if you wanna come talk.**

I didn't know what to say back to him. I was confused about why he wouldn't leave her if things were so bad between them. I did not want to give him the impression that I was remotely still interested in him; even though, I knew I was. For some inexplicable reason, even when I had three other options, I yearned for him. _Maybe it was just because I lost him to someone else, and I wanted him to realize I was better_, I thought. It made sense to me, and it was true. Although I didn't want him as much as I had before, I was pissed now. I wanted him to realize what he was missing out on. I wanted him to want me instead of her and be able to shove it in his face one day. I must have taken too long to respond because my phone beeped again.

**Strictly as friends, B. I Promise.**

I began to think about going to see him, and before I knew it, my car was already headed in that direction.

I pulled up to the resort and slowly walked towards the security desk. I had not been alone with Edward by choice since before I went to camp. I was extremely nervous, and I had no idea why.

"Hey, you," he said as I approached. I told him not to get up because I did not want to have to do the awkward hug thing. Instead, I sat opposite of him and smiled.

"You miss me." I smirked, knowing full well that it came out as a statement, not a question.

"I do." He didn't hesitate with his answer.

"Too bad for you. Because you can't leave Skankya, you will never get to experience waking up to my amazing sex hair." I pushed my hair up my face and made pouty lips at him. If I were honest with myself, I had _no _idea what I was doing. I had not had sex yet, so I really had no clue how to portray bed-head, but I was certainly giving my imagination into the wild.

I must have done something right because he groaned before saying, "Bella, I swear on all that is holy, if I could give it all up for you, I would right now."

Our banter continued for another hour or so. Everything that came from Edward's mouth made my insides melt and made me want to jump him at the same time. When he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, I had never been more turned on, even when I was intimate with James. In fact, I think Edward's ability to be the bad boy while being sweet was the sexiest thing about him. I managed to squeeze my thighs together and use my sexuality as a weapon.

"Tell me, Edward," I said, as I deliberately bit my lip before turning to look behind me at our surroundings. "Do you, erm, enjoy your work desk? Because I am quite sure that if we had gotten together, you would have taken me so hard on top of it that it would have broken." I turned back to face him smirking. His jaw was hanging open just a little, and I gave myself a silent high-five. I decided to push him a little more before leaving. "Guess I am going to have to resort to Rylie or Kyle," I said as I stood up.

"Who the _fuck_ are Rylie _and_ Kyle?" he growled at me. I didn't miss the tone in his voice when he said 'and' either.

"Rylie is a guy that I met at camp, and Kyle is the guy I have been seeing on and off since the summer," I said nonchalantly, not blowing my cover. "See you later, Edward." For the first time in my life, I walked away swiftly and gracefully. _Step one for make Edward want me- accomplished!_

* * *

><p>Jake caught up with me at work a few days later. Since it was cloudy and chilly, there were no patrons in the pool. Jake and I were able to goof off for a while, and I had missed our summer outings. More importantly, I missed having Jake as a friend. He was honest with me no matter what, he told me when my ass looked big, and when I was doing something stupid.<p>

"I miss hanging out with you, Jake."

"No worries, B. I got you covered," he grinned at me, and I figured I was missing something. I raised my eyebrow at him and waited.

"Alright, alright," he said, impatiently. "Be my date, just as friends, to the Christmas banquet? It's just I don't have a girl at the moment, and I don't want to look pathetic." He wagged his big puppy dog eyes at me, and I was a goner.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll go with you. I am going to need a DD anyways."

He covered his heart and stepped back like he was offended.

"You really have to drink just to go on a date with me? Damn, Bells," he said, shaking his head.

"Oh no, Jake! That is not how I meant it. Ugh, I am so sorry. Me and my stupid word vomit." I knew I was blushing now. I slowed down so I could explain to him that he was not the reason I would be drinking. "Not you. Edward and Skankya. I take that back. I will be fine with Edward; we have cleared the air. I just don't want to have to listen to her all night long."

"Yeah, I see your point. I heard that she was caught here at the resort poking holes in her condoms stash." I gasped when he said this, and he chuckled. "It's just a rumor, Bella. I know for a fact that Cullen knows, and has been using his own condoms if they ever get that far."

_Maybe that is what they were arguing about, _I thought.

He continued, "Yeah, and the rumor mill has also been going crazy about the pictures she took for Hooters. Word has it, some of them are pretty trashy and Aro was the one giving her directions."

He stuck his forehead out to me, as if trying to make a point. It took me a minute to catch up with him.

"No, you don't think… her and Aro?" I stuttered my way through the sentence.

"I do think," he replied. "But she is Eddie's problem, not mine, so I'm staying out of it."

_Hmm… _My mind was spinning to fast for me to register coherent thoughts, but I knew there was something strange going on with Tanya, and I wanted to find out whatever secret she was hiding.

"Jake, I was thinking. I could probably put up with her for the night. I know you and Edward are friends, and I would hate to make you sit with some old boring people instead of our friends."

"Yeah, ok. We will sit with them. If we get her drunk enough, maybe she will pass out." He winked at me. That was one of the reasons I loved Jake; he was a goofball.

* * *

><p>It had been a long boring day at work. There was only one couple that went swimming the entire day. I had to find a way to make sure they were not drowning without witnessing their groping session. When my shift finally ended, I couldn't have been happier to get out of there. I raced towards the security desk to stop by on my way out.<p>

I had the worst timing. When I walked up, Edward looked completely out of it. He was sitting with his chin in his hands, staring off in to space. He had a line across his forehead that told me he was either angry or stressed. I inched forward not wanting to break him out of his trance. As I got closer, I noticed the cause behind the line on his forehead.

Sitting right to his left was Tanya. She was looking at the computer, a big cheesy grin on her face. I continued on my way up to them. It would be easier for him to notice how much better I was when he could compare us side-by-side.

I was about two feet away from them when Edward noticed me. His face went from careless to shock in less than a second. I had obviously seen him and Tanya together before, so I didn't understand the problem. I looked past him to her, and I noticed the computer. It was full of images of engagement rings. I wanted to laugh out loud. _There is no way in hell, he would marry you, sweetheart. He told me as much last week!_ I thought to myself.

I glanced back to Edward and started to raise my eyebrow in a 'What the hell has gotten into her' notion, but Tanya interrupted me.

"We are getting married. He proposed! Isn't that great, Bella?" She smiled up at me like I was supposed to be happy for her. I looked from her to Edward and felt like an awkward third wheel. _He had played me for a fool again!_ I turned and walked as fast as I could away from both of them. Once I got around the corner, I slowed down and rested for a minute

I could hear Tanya behind me asking Edward if she said something wrong, and why I wasn't happy for them.

I heard Edward tell her to fuck off.

Then I heard Tanya say, "Edward, don't you dare walk away from me," before I seen Edward come around the corner after me, telling Tanya that he would do as he pleased and she could go home.

"Let me walk you to your car. I have some stuff I need to tell you." I was too tired to argue, so I just nodded.

When we reached the parking lot, he pulled me towards his truck and leaned against it before turning to me.

"Bella, I… I don't know where to start."He ran his hands through his hair.

"How about at the beginning?" I sneered.

"Ok… Tanya has never meant anything to me," he paused. "We got together as a quick fuck." I winced at his words. "She has been hiding something, and I can't figure out what it is. Frankly, I don't give a damn anymore. We haven't even been sleeping together the last month or so. I was getting ready to leave her for good, seeing as there wasn't a point to us dating anymore. Then last week, right around the time you told me to leave her, she told me she was pregnant. I knew that we hadn't been together in a while, but with the way her cycle was, she should have had her period last week and she didn't."

I was letting everything he told me sink in, and it took everything I had not to interrupt his story.

"Now, you know as well as I do, that there is no way in hell, I want to be with that woman. I was raised right though. She was carrying my baby."

I cut him off, "Was?"

"Hold on, Bella." He smiled at me before continuing. "Like I was saying, she was carrying my baby, or at least that is what she told me. I told her that I was raised right, and I would marry her. Then, all the sudden, she starts her period today. Now that there is no baby, I am doing the math in my head and it doesn't add up. We have not been together since the last time she had her period, and it is possible to be up to a week late because of stress and other factors. The more I have started to think about it, the more I question if she was ever pregnant, and if she was, whether it was even mine. She claims to have had a miscarriage, and that she needs me and still wants to get married.

"She what?" I exclaimed. "You have got to find a way out of this, Edward. She cannot con you to marry her. You just told me two days ago how much you couldn't stand her! So what the fuck happened?" He stared at me in shock when I cursed. Why I was all of the sudden so protective of him, I was not sure, but Tanya was not getting away with this shit, not when I had heard rumors going around about her sick, twisted ways already.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't shoot... So... what is Tanya hiding? Will Edward be able to get out of her grasp, or will his dick have another say? :( As far as I know(unless characters get to talking...) the christmas party is up next. Jake, Bella, Edward, Skankya(thanks again Green Eyes 72), Emmett, Rose, and Aro will be in the same room WITH ALCOHOL! underage drinking invloved.. What will be revealed? Reviewers get teasers, and this one is a good one! ;)<strong>

**ALSO- FIC REC- **

**If you are a "Words with Friends" fan and have not read "Words with Friends" or the accompanying story "Words with Strangers" by Nolebucgrl, you should! For football fans, she has also written "First and Ten"**

**:) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I do not own any recognzable characters! No infringement intended!**

**A/N Yay- I started school again today! I am getting back on track with my life ;)**

* * *

><p>It was Thanksgiving break and I was looking forward to watching the UTA&M game. I headed into Starbucks to get some coffee and hopefully run into Kyle_. I really have way too many boys to deal with these days, _I thought to myself. I got up to the counter and much to my surprise, Kyle was standing there with my coffee ready for me. I smirked at him.

"How did you know what I wanted?"

"Lucky guess," he said, smiling back at me. Noticing that there was a line growing behind me, I gave him a chin up and walked away towards a seat. Upon closer inspection, I realized there was a note on my coffee cup.

It read:

**I get off in ten minutes. Meet me on the side of the building. **

I smiled to myself as I sipped my coffee, until it was empty. I dug through my purse and found some gum. I chewed it quickly so I would not have bad breathe when I talked to him.

I made my way outside and stood against the wall, waiting for him.

He came outside shortly after me.

"I missed you, Bella."

"I missed you, too," I answered.

Before I knew it, I was pressed up against the wall with his lips on mine, not hesitating one bit when his tongue begged for entrance to my mouth. _Thank God, I used that gum, _I thought. Our tongues battled for dominance, and I had no idea where this was coming from. Sure, we had shared kisses before but they were nothing like this. I must have had a lot of pent up energy from over the years. My body was pleading with me to take it somewhere private to get more. After several minutes of making out, I pulled away, flushed and gasping for air.

He winked at me, and I smiled back up at him.

"That was," I paused, thinking of the right thing to say, "unexpected."

"Yeah. I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm really not, Bella." He gave me a sheepish grin as he stroked his chin awkwardly.

"At least you're honest," I replied, laughing.

"I'm supposed to be ungrounded next week," he said, excitedly. "I just thought I would get a head start on my plans for freedom." He raised his eyebrows up and down again, suggestively. I laughed.

"Whatever, freak." I giggled. "You better hurry up and get home, so you don't increase your sentence," I said as I swatted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Come here real fast," he said as he pulled me towards him for another heated kiss. Ironically, my morals weren't withstanding a whole lot of pressure after two entire years of withholding from any contact. I wasn't in a relationship with anyone, but my dirty mind was willing to forgo any thoughts of right and wrong as long as my body was touched. Fortunately, I didn't have to worry about that today because Kyle had to go. He pulled away and gave me a hug before telling me he would call me as soon as he was 'free.'

* * *

><p>I walked into the kitchen, surprised to see my mom cleaning the already clean counter.<p>

"Hey, Bella. Got a second?" she asked.

_Great. What could she want to lecture me about now? _I thought.

"Sure, Mom. What's up?" I said, grabbing an apple out of the refrigerator and sitting at the bar.

"I was just thinking about the banquet tomorrow night."

I sighed as I thought, _Here we go. _

She continued, " It's just that you're going with Jake and I know there is going to be alcohol there. I want you to be careful, Bella. That boy likes you way more than you like him." She tilted her head for emphasis.

"Don't worry, Momma. I am well aware of how much I do not care for Jake. We are going strictly as friends, I promise."

"Are you planning on drinking?" she asked, straight out. _No getting around that one, _I thought.

"I am not sure yet, Mom. I know they don't care about serving to minors in the company as long as you stay there or have a driver, but I have to help a friend. I am going to need to have my wits about me."

"Could this friend be Edward, perhaps?" She smirked, already knowing the answer.

"Ah, Mom. What am I going to do?"

"Bella, I think you want to do more than just help him." She wagged her eyebrows and smiled.

My mom was terrible. I grinned back at her before saying, "Whatever, Mom. I am going upstairs. I promise I will be safe and call you if I need a ride."

"Love you, B," she yelled after me.

"Love you too, Ma," I called down to her.

* * *

><p>Alice was pulling my hair up into a French twist. I had picked out a black dress that was low cut and sexy but still classy. Ali had told me the hair would make it appear elegant, Audrey Hepburn style. She would be wearing a short red dress filled with layers. It suited her spunky personality.<p>

"Are you excited, Bella?" she asked as she pinned each hair in place.

"I guess. I'm excited to go, but not so much to be Jake's date. Ya know?"

"Yeah. I know that you'd rather be going with Edward." She giggled. "I can't wait to see Jasper in a suit. MMM." She licked her lips as she groaned.

"Too much info, Ali. I do not need to know about your sex life."

"But you want to," she said drawing out the but and want. "Alright, Missy, I am going to head home. Your hair is done. Go shave your legs and get dressed. Oh, and don't forget to brush your teeth!" she yelled as she walked out the door.

I shaved my legs along with my crotch. _Just in case,_ I told myself. With that though, I figured I might as well put on some nice panties. I went to my drawer and pulled out two sets, a blue and black one and an all-black with some see-through bits. I was feeling confident today and decided on the all black.

I had not been old enough to understand the power of lingerie when I was with James. It was right after we broke up that I began to primp and pamper my body for me to feel sexy about myself. After two years of practice, I knew the meaning behind power panties. The ones that, when worn, make you smirk at any male in the room, because you know that no one will be able to see how sexy they make your body look except for you. They made you feel good about yourself, for yourself, and I had come to love my power panties.

This was the first occasion I had put my panties on with the hope of someone taking them off later. I smiled as I pulled them up. _Damn,_ I thought as I looked in the mirror, _I look good tonight. Edward doesn't know what he's missing._

And there it was. The real reason I wanted to feel sexy tonight. I wanted to wear something sexy and be in the same room as him, knowing he wouldn't get it. That thought brought sadness along with it though. With all the hormones I had going through my system and all the unfinished contact, my nether-region was left thirsty. I wanted more. I wanted to have hands on me. More than that, I wanted sex at some point in the near future. _Most of all_, I cringed as I thought it because I knew that I shouldn't want it, _I want to get thoroughly fucked by Edward_.

I shook the thoughts out of my head. I looked at the clock. Jake would be here in about fifteen minutes to pick me up. I hurried to my closet and got my dress out. The fabric felt smooth as I slid the dress up my legs and put my arms through the straps. I reached behind me and pulled up the zipper. I bent down, picked up my black stilettos, and carried them with me to the dresser. I searched through my jewelry box for some basic diamond earrings. I found the perfect pair that had a pearl with a diamond hanging from it. Since I was not wearing a necklace, I could pass with long hanging earrings.

The doorbell rang, and I knew it was Jake. I took my time putting on my heels and walking down the stairs. I knew my mom would get the door for him. Sure enough as I reached the first floor, I saw her standing with Jake by the Christmas tree holding a camera. _Yay, pictures. I wonder how many she will take this time,_ I thought, sarcastically.

"Bella, you look great," Jake said.

"Doesn't she?" my mom said, rubbing it in. Wasn't she the one warning me about him yesterday, and now she was pushing us closer together for pictures.

I pinched Jake, jokingly, when he tried to move his hand from my waist to my hip.

He chuckled silently, so my mom wouldn't notice.

After what felt like at least a hundred or so pictures, we turned towards the door.

"Ah ah ah," my mom cut in. "Not so fast you two."

As we turned back to her, both our shoulders slightly slumped, as if to prepare for the 'be safe' lecture.

"Jake, I am trusting you with Bella. I know there is alcohol. If you both choose to drink, please call me or stay in empty rooms at the resort. I don't want any accidents. Understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Of course. I should let you know I do not plan on drinking, but if something happens, I will be sure to keep you up to date."

"Alright then. You kids have a good time," she said as we turned towards to the door. _Not too bad, _I thought, but I spoke to soon. "Oh and Jake," she called out to him. "You are not sleeping with my daughter tonight, sex or no sex." She smirked at him. _God, let the rapture be right now, _I prayed.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said back to her. His face was completely red.

"Ugh. I am so sorry," I said as soon as we were out of earshot.

"It's alright, B. I expected worse from Renee." He elbowed me and the tension melted away.

We got to the resort and pulled into the parking lot closest to the banquet and conference rooms. Jake opened my car door for me and held my elbow as we walked inside. I joked with him about waiting outside for a while, but he insisted we get inside since we had already met our fashionably late time. I sighed but agreed to follow him.

When we got inside, I noticed several things. There were about seventy round tables set up with place settings, silverware, a small wrapped gift, but no name cards. That meant we were free to sit with whomever we chose. I also noticed that, although we were at least fifteen minutes late, there were still many unoccupied chairs.

Jake grabbed my hand and led me towards a table just to the right of the center, right in front of the projection screen. I glanced around the table. Emmett and Rose sat to the left of Jake. Alice and Jasper were to the left of them, directly across from Jake and me. The two seats to my right were unoccupied although there was a purse in the seat farthest from mine. I could only guess who it belonged to. I must have had a scowl on my face, because Alice texted me.

**Cheer up! Eddie is going to be sitting right next to you. There is a big T on the purse next to me. Should I have a look inside before they come back ? ;)**

I had to be careful not to laugh aloud. I smirked back at her.

**Yes please! **I texted back although we both knew she would not actually follow through.

"Bella," Rose spoke to me." "Care for a drink? I have a feeling this night is about to get a whole lot more interesting." She nodded her head to the back of the room. Our whole table turned to watch Edward storm in. Tanya followed behind him but stopped to talk to some middle-aged bulky guy. He looked similar to a guy I had seen around the security desk a time or two, but I couldn't be sure. Edward glanced back at them, smirked and shook his head as he laughed.

He got to the table and plumped into the seat next to mine. I told Rose that I didn't want a drink yet and Edward piped up.

"I do. I want the strongest thing they make." She gave him a stunned look but got up to get their drinks anyways.

"That bad, huh?" I asked him, already knowing that it was worse than he was letting on.

He didn't answer me but instead just smiled. Rose returned with a drink for Edward. We all watched his face distort as he drank it. Tanya came back to the table with a drink of her own and sat down in Edward's lap. I wondered how many drinks he'd had because he was ogling her boobs in front of all of us. She noticed everyone watching and whispered something in his ear before kissing down his neck. He shook his head smirking as he ran his hands up and down her sides before pushing her off of him._ What the hell had gotten into him_? For the past two weeks, all he did was moan and groan about how he wanted to leave her, and now he was practically feeling her up in front of everyone. _Maybe she drugged him, _I thought. _Hopefully she slipped herself some as well so I can get her to talk._ It was definitely going to be an interesting night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN does anyone have any predictions for what is going to happen during this party? Who is going to get down...? Speaking of Parties... I went to the Passion Power Conference this past weekend, and was humbled by the many women involved in the company. Women helping empower other women from the bedroom all the way to the bank. ;) If you would like to join the number one team in America/Canada, please contact me for more information!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters only the plotline **

**a/n- ok I know I am terrible. Enough with this crap- onto the story. It's all coming out now! PS THANKS TO MY SUPER AWESOME BETA- ATALETOBETOLD :D **

**CH 11**- **BPOV**

After watching Tanya push herself onto Edward for a half and hour, I'd had enough. When we were told to get in line for dinner, he actually put his hand on her ass intentionally, instead of the small of her back. _That's it, _I thought, _the straw that broke the camel's back._

I snuck off to get a drink. I walked up to the open bar, more nervous than I had ever been. I was only seventeen years old, but the bartender didn't look much older. I decided to take the risk and ordered a Margarita. It was the only drink I could think of besides a Sex on the Beach, and that seemed too common for underage drinkers. The bartender handed me my drink without so much as batting her eyelashes.

"Hey, girl." I heard come from behind me in a sickeningly fake voice.

"Hey, Tanya," I said, turning around to greet her.

"Bella, right? I know your name because Edward talks about you sometimes."

"I have no idea why," I muttered.

"Oh, I do!" she exclaimed a bit too loudly. "He wants you. He must. Have you two slept together before? Because the only way I can get anything from him, is if I talk about you or if he happened to see you that day."

_Well, that's a surprise! _I thought. I didn't have to respond because she continued on with her drunken babbling.

"At least I am getting some from Bubba," she said carelessly as she took a rather large swig of her drink.

_Are you shitting me? What the hell! Stupid whoring, skank! I wonder how many STDs she has. Why the fuck is she getting some from someone else when she has that beautiful man? _At that thought, I looked over her shoulder and stole a look at said beautiful man. I gave myself a moment to imagine him with me. On top of me. In me. _Holy crap! Cut the visual, Bella._

"Who's Bubba?" I asked, snapping myself out of my moment and hoping to get some more information from her. _Play nice, _I told myself.

"Oh. He is my ex. You know how it is with your ex. He just has this hold over me. The chemistry we have doesn't seem to end; even though, our relationship did. It probably doesn't help that I still live with him."

_She is just handing out answers left and right, huh?_ I didn't know how to respond to that. Inside, I was fuming for Edward, and instead of the hatred I had felt for him, I now felt extremely protective of him inside and out. I have to keep her talking. _Common ground, _I thought. _If she thinks I can relate, she will tell me more. _

"Yeah, my ex and I are like that. He has continued to call and text me even though he has a new girlfriend." It didn't really matter that I was talking about Edward, and we hadn't technically dated. She didn't know who I was talking about or the circumstances. She just needed to feel that common ground. "Speaking of boyfriends, aren't you with Edward?" I tried to say it as nice as possible, but I'm sure it came out as a growl, and that my anger showed on my face.

"Yea. Don't tell him about Bubba, though," she said as she covered her mouth. She must have just realized that she told me something she shouldn't have.

"Of course not," I replied, numbly. Of course, I didn't mean a word of it.

"Ok, good." She released a breath she had been holding and continued. "That is why I don't let him come by my house. Bubba and I still share a bedroom."

"So you just sleep with both of them and neither of them knows? How do you pull that off?" I could not believe what I was hearing. I suddenly wished that I had a recorder on me to be able to prove it later. _Should I tell Edward? Would he even believe me?_

"Simple. I don't tell them, and they don't meet each other." She shrugged.

"Hmm, you are one slick chick," I sighed. "We should probably get food and get back to our tables." I pointed to where a man was stepping up to the podium.

She followed me through the food line, but there was no more conversation as other people were around. We made it back to our table as the awards started. Edward won two, and I wanted to hug him, but instead I had to watch him whisper back and forth with Tanya. I frowned.

When Jake won his award for working so many shifts, I wanted to make Edward feel what I felt. I wished that he would be just as jealous as I was.

I leaned into Jake when he returned to the table. "Hardworking suck up!" I whispered. He smirked back at me and looked directly at Edward before wrapping his arm around me and leaning back into me.

"You know it. I have to get an award somehow, and I am against sucking other guys off, even if it's my boss." I couldn't help but bust out laughing.

Then I remembered where I was. I sheepishly slowed my laugh and glanced around our table. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks and my face turning red. I buried my face into the crook of Jake's arm to hide from the faces that were all staring at me. When I resurfaced a minute later, everyone's attention had returned to the speaker.

When the awards were over, everyone began mingling with their tables. I heard the meaningless work gossip around our table, but it wasn't sinking in. I had too much going on in my head, and I didn't know what to do with all the information.

I just happen to glance to my right and see Tanya's hand sliding up Edward's thigh and nearing his crotch. I was sick to my stomach and pissed at Tanya. I had to get Edward away from her, and for some reason, he was all the fuck over her again. The more I continued to let my thoughts roll, the more I seethed.

I got up and excused myself outside for some air. I felt like my lungs closing in. When I opened the door and felt some fresh air hit my face, it was intoxicating. I stumbled out to the steps and sat down next to the railing. I buried my head in my hands and took several calming deep breaths, trying to get a hold of myself. I couldn't wait to go on the vacation my parents had planned that upcoming week, to get away from all this drama.

"It's overwhelming, huh?" a voice sounded from behind me. I didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"Yeah. I just, I need to go home. Is it too early to head out?" I didn't want to force anyone to miss out on the party. _Maybe I should just call my mom or go to a room, _I thought.

"No, the awards are over. The rest of the time allotted is just for drinking and mingling as you please. Do you want me to get my stuff and take you home now?" he offered, as I stood up next to him.

"No, it's fine. I was just thinking about calling Mom or getting a room upstairs," I said without thinking about the implications of what I said and how he might take it. "I mean alone, well, just for me to sleep. I don't want you to have to miss out on the party or your shot at getting laid…" I let the rest of the sentence and the cheap shot fall where it may. Obviously, he read the sarcasm and disdain in my face and voice.

"Bella, I am not sleeping with anyone tonight." He glared at me for even assuming.

"Listen, Edward. I don't know what the hell is going on with you two. One minute you hate her, and the next you are grabbing her ass. I talked to her tonight though, and she is bad news." I looked into his eyes to stress my next point. "Tell me. Tell me you understand what I am saying, Edward. Please don't make me spell it out for you."

"Bella, stop!" he shouted at me. "T and I, we had a talk today. She knows she fucked up, and she is trying to make amends. I am not happy with her, but I am willing to give her a second chance."

_What. The. Fuck? _I knew at this point that I was radiating the death glare, but how stupid was he?

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He looked appalled at my cursing, but that didn't slow me down a bit. _It's now or never, _I told myself. "She is cheating on you, Edward," I screamed at him. I could see his face morph into utter anger at my words. "She has been this whole time! She is living with her ex-boyfriend who she dated for six years! They share a bed for crying out loud. Why do you think you have never been able to go to her house? Why do you think she got pregnant when you had not been having sex? Don't you see that she wants you to put a ring on her finger and raise that baby because he won't? Open your retarded-ass eyes and see the big picture!" I turned to stalk into the building. I was not prepared for the onslaught of anger I knew he would have. Before I could get away though, he grabbed my elbow.

"Are you serious? She told you all this?" He sounded as if he couldn't believe it, and he looked hurt, very hurt. My anger slipped away, and I softened at his words because as stupid as I thought he was, my anger was not for him.

I turned back, remorse for telling him in such a harsh way taking over my entire body.

"Yes, Edward," I said, my voice lower and softer. " I am sure. If I could have recorded the conversation to play back to you, I would have. I am so sorry to be the one to tell you and that it came out the way it did. I never meant to hurt you, but I couldn't just stand by and watch her play you like that. That is the reason I came out here. I needed to breathe." I looked up at him, afraid of what I'd see, afraid that he would be angry at me for telling him, and more so afraid that I had pushed him away forever. _Where the hell did that thought come from? _I scolded myself internally.

What I saw looking back at me though, it didn't scare me at all. He was hurt, undoubtedly, but he also looked grateful.

"Bella." He reached down and touched my shoulder. "I, ah, I… well thanks. You know. For uh. .."

"I couldn't just stand by and watch, Edward."

He pulled me in for a hug, and I gladly went into his open arms.

"Bella. I wish things would have been different. I wish I would have waited for you." He spoke halfway into my hair and halfway up to the stars. I had no idea what he meant by that, so I just let it go with the breath that disappeared into the darkness of the night.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"End it, of course. I must look like a fool to her. And to you," he added as an afterthought. "Not anymore though. This ends tonight."

His arms released me from the hug, although they were still wrapped around me. I was shocked to find myself missing the embrace. _I'm supposed to be getting back at him, not falling back for him, _I thought idly. I didn't do anything about it though. I just sat there happy to still have any part of him with me. _I must be a masochist._

We stayed that way until some drunken friends of ours made their way towards us_. _We managed to step apart, but we were still closer to each other than we should have been or would have been under any other circumstances.

"What the hell were you two doing?" Emmett asked, wiggling his eyebrows obnoxiously.

"Nothing you would do," I replied with a smirk. Inside though, I was secretly wishing he would have taken me to a hotel room and taken my virtue from me. _ Ugh, will you never learn?_ my brain asked me. _You are falling into the same denial crap that Edward was with Tanya. He is no good for you. _

"Well, that sure is boring!" Rose said as she hooked her arm with Emmett's. Those two were the most outwardly affectionate with each other, and they didn't care who saw or knew about it. I backed away from Edward and Jake approached me.

"Are you ok, Bells?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah. I'm just ready to go soon. Maybe fifteen minutes?" He nodded and pulled me inside with him to say our goodbyes. I didn't get a chance to say anything to Edward or him to me. I didn't know where that left us, but at the same time, I was happy about it. I wasn't sure where the sudden want to be with him came from, but it frightened and angered me. I had spent months trying to get over his stupid behind, and at the first opportunity, I fell right back into step with my old feelings without a passing glance, like nothing had ever changed. Maybe it was because he was threatened; maybe it was because I never really got over him. Either way, it unnerved me. _I really need this vacation._

Tanya passed us on our way inside. I couldn't help but cringe that she got to be with Edward and I didn't. _Ugh. Stupid feelings,_ I growled internally. It was ok. Edward was ending it with her tonight anyways.

Jake and I gave hugs and said our goodbyes. We went to the table to gather our things. I texted my mom, telling her we were on our way home. With all my confusing thoughts, I wasn't up to seeing Edward again tonight.

"Jake, can we just head out the back door? I really just want to get home."

"Yeah. That's fine. Better hurry, though. Looks like they're all headed our way."

With that, we scurried out the back door before they could catch us.

Jake dropped me of at home. He walked me to the door and tried to kiss me. After laughing him off, I "accidentally" hit the doorbell, which caused my parents to come rushing to the door. Bella-1 Jake-0

I bid him goodnight, before retiring upstairs to my room. As I lay in bed thinking over this stupid crazy night only one phrase kept replaying in my mind…

I pulled out my phone to ask the question that had bugged me for nearly six months.

**EPOV**

I was fuming. She had been fucking cheating on me this whole time. _Cock-sucking, mother-fucking, bitch-faced whore of a cunt. _I went through every bad name I could think of and not one of them seemed to accommodate the amount of red I was seeing.

My mind replayed our conversation from earlier in the day. What the fuck had I been thinking? I had asked her to meet me because I wanted to break up with her and go to the banquet solo, but somehow she had talked me out of it.

*********Flashback*********

** "**Hey, Edward," she said as she approached me. She seemed almost sad. I started to say my breakup spiel and just get it the fuck over with so I could leave, but she put a hand up.

"No. Let me get this off my chest first." She looked at me as if she wanted an answer. I nodded. _Why not hear what she has to say? At least then I will get some sort of explanation. Never got that from the others._

"I know that I have been all over the place. I am so sorry. I have no idea what has gotten into me, and there is no excuse for it. You have been a saint to put up with me through all this, and I have no idea how you did it."

_Neither do I, _I thought. _Damn straight I am a saint to put up with your whiny ass. Glad you finally acknowledged it. _

_ "_I know that I am not the confident, sexy girl I was when we got together, but if you will give me a second chance, I will make it up to you. I need to focus more on you and your needs instead of my own..."

She continued, but I was too busy stroking my own ego to hear any more of her words. She had acknowledged that she was wrong, that I deserved better. _Wasn't that what I wanted? _I thought for a minute. _Yeah, it was. _ _What more could a guy ask for? _Something about it just felt off though, like I was running backwards on the racetrack instead of forwards.

"Just give me tonight, Edward. Let me show you that I can be better for you," she purred.

_ What could one night hurt, _I thought.

"Alright, Tanya. You can have tonight." She squealed and hugged me.

***** End Flashback*****

I stood among Emmett, Rosalie, Seth, Jasper and Alice trying not to let them see my anger. I was done. I just wanted to get the fuck out of here and dump the stupid bitch. I would have left her if my fucking mother wasn't here to see it. She raised me better than that.

I was wondering where Bella and Jake had headed off to. _If I had waited for her, I wouldn't be going through this shit right now. _But as soon as the thought crossed my mind, I squashed it. If I started to think 'what ifs' now, they would never end.

Tanya came outside and snuggled up to me. I snorted.

"Get the fuck off me. Get your shit. We are leaving." I sneered at her before giving everyone else a chin up and walking back inside. The guys looked concerned. Alice and Rose looked at either as if having their own silent conversation. They all followed me inside. I got to the table. I grabbed my keys and headed back outside. I wasn't in the mood to hear from anybody.

"I will be in the car," I growled to Tanya as I passed her on my way out. "Hurry the hell up."

She started to respond, but I didn't wait for her. I kept going. As soon as my feet were outside the door, I pulled out my pack of Marlboro lights. As the nicotine and tobacco hit my lungs, I could feel the momentary high. It didn't have its normal 'calming' effect, but I don't think a damn thing on this earth could have calmed me down at that moment. _That fucking means every single God-damned woman I have been with has cheated on me. What the fuck? _

I got in my car and started it up. Looking at the clock, I decided that if she wasn't outside in two minutes, I was leaving anyways. I had told her I was leaving and to come along. That was as good as offering her a ride. _Wasn't my fault if the bitch didn't come, _I justified my thinking.

The clock ticked. 10:42 P.M. 10:43 P.M. I waited until it turned to 10:44 P.M. and sure enough, she fucking came outside. _Damn the luck._

I pulled up to where she was and stopped waiting for her to get in. I wasn't doing the bitch any favors by opening up her door when she didn't do me any favors by shutting her legs.

"Where do you want me to drop you off?" I snarled but didn't wait for her to answer as I began driving towards her car on the other side of the resort.

"What do you mean? I thought we were back on track and were moving forward." She glanced at me.

"Fuck that, Tanya. I am done with this shit." For some reason, I didn't want to out Bella and cause her more problems when she didn't do a damn thing wrong. I had to find a way to get out of this on my own. "You won't even let me drop you off at your house, for fuck's sake. Nothing has changed and I am done." _Easy enough, _I thought.

She started crying and mumbling undecipherable sentences as I pulled up to her car, but I was just plain done. I reached across her and opened the door.

"Get out," I said. She must have heard the anger and seriousness in my voice because she got out, still sobbing. I didn't want to feel sorry for her and let her back in so I just drove away, leaving her standing in the parking lot by her car crying. Was it an ass move? Yes, but damned if it didn't make me feel better.

I drove unsure of where to go. I pulled into a parking spot on the secluded side of the resort. I didn't want to go home, but I didn't want to run into any of the fuckers here, or God forbid, Tanya. I'd had several drinks, and I knew I shouldn't be driving anyways. I had to be at work at six o'clock in the morning. _Might as well stay here and save myself a drive,_ I thought. I turned my car off, opened the door and just sat for a while. My phone continued to buzz, alerting me that I had text messages, but I didn't give a shit. I turned it off without even glancing at the names or numbers of messages.

It hurt that every girlfriend I'd ever had, had cheated on me. I wouldn't admit that to anyone else, but right then, there was not a damned soul around but me. I hated Tanya right now, but even worse I hated myself for falling into the same situation again. I hadn't even thought that something bad might have been going down. _Living with her ex still. _

"Hmm," I snickered aloud to myself. I sure wish I had a bottle of something to down right now. I wasn't driving anyways. I got out of the car, slamming the door. I used my key card to enter an empty room and headed for a nice hot shower where I fell asleep. At some point in the middle of the night, I moved myself to the bed.

I woke up in the morning and headed to the security desk. I was still in a daze and not really in the mood to talk to anyone else, so I avoided where Emmett, Jasper and Jake sat talking and drinking coffee and went straight to my chair in the corner and got to work.

Emmett must have sensed my foul attitude, but obviously didn't give a rat's ass because he was still approaching me.

"Hey, man. I don't know what crawled up your ass last night, but you have got to let it out." He punched me. Ironically enough, even though I had not wanted contact with anyone, after Emmett broke the ice, my mood lightened significantly.

They carried on, much like everyone before it. The guys teased me mercilessly because of my outburst last night and wondered if I had at least gotten a break up blow job.

"Not with that foul mouth," I snarled back. "Who knows what bacteria she has growing in there."

They laughed it off and offered to take me out that night. I declined but insisted on getting a rain check when I felt up to it.

That afternoon, I turned on my cell phone. I had five missed phone calls from Tanya, and one from my mom, and a voicemail from each. I deleted Tanya's without even listening to it. _Thank God for my iPhone with a visual VM box. _I opened my mom's voicemail, not really wanting to hear it.

"Edward, this is your mother calling. I am wondering what on earth must have happened between you and this sweet girl to make you leave her stranded by her car. I am not happy with you, young man. I know I raised you better than this. I expect you to make amends. Call me. Love you- Mom"

_Make amends, my ass. I didn't owe the bitch a thing._

I had fifteen text messages. I knew they would all be from Tanya, so I just cleared my inbox without looking.

Not ten minutes later, my phone chirped with another text message. I picked it up, frustrated that she couldn't get the picture through her thick skull, but was surprised at the message I got.

**E- You didn't respond… Is that ok with you, or did I push your limits to far already? -B**

_Well, fuck! _I just had to delete all my messages, didn't I? _Do I tell her that I deleted her messages without looking at it, or do I play it off? _She hadn't by any means pushed my limits, she had saved me. I could go down that route it was safe.

**You haven't come close to pushing my buttons. It's fine. Just been a rough night, you know…**

In actuality, she didn't have a clue, but I wasn't about to admit to how much of a pussy I had been the last fifteen hours or so. My phone chirped again.

**Ok meet you at Starbucks at two.**

_What the fuck? _I scrolled up through the messages trying to figure out when I agreed to meet her. If I hadn't deleted the messages, I would know what the hell I had agreed to, which seemed to be meeting her. What I could not, for the life of me, figure out was why she'd want to meet me. _There can't be anything else she has to tell me after last night's blow. _

But curiosity got the best of me. I found myself contacting Aro, and telling him that I had to leave because I had an appointment at two, and I would be back afterwards. He said it was fine; we had more than enough people to pick up my slack.

When I pulled into Starbucks, I sat in my car and looked through the windows. I found her sitting with Alice, talking animatedly. She spotted me and gulped. It was a large gulp too one I could see move down her throat from where I was seated in my car. Alice followed Bella's eyes to where she found me and she glared. _Shit! _Bella was very nervous about something and Alice was angry.

**Well? Thoughts? Reviewers get teasers… So what does Bella have to say to our Edward? I think I am feeling some déjà vu, because our dear Bella just so happens to be going on a family vacation after her chat with Eddie… can these two ever keep themselves out of trouble? Will our fruity concoction paradise ever see the light of day?**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter comes to you completely un-beta'd so forgive me. It has been written for about 6 weeks now and I have not posted… SO SORRY! But I'm back… I need to know how far you want me to take this story so PLEASE review and let me know I could make it last to Bella's happily ever after or go into details about life after the happy ending—**

**READ ON – I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

CH 12- Mission Accomplished

I could see Edward looking back at me from outside the store. I had no idea how to say what I wanted to without sounding insecure or bitchy. I was sure he had been looking back at me for a minute or more but he wasn't moving. He was still sitting in his truck with the door open, just looking at us.

It was at this point, I regretted having Alice meet me here first. She did not support this decision of mine. I saw the bitchy look on her face and I just knew that she would make telling him harder on both me and him than I had originally intended. He hesitated for another minute or so and then got out of his truck, shut the door and walked towards us running a hand through his hair and down over his neck. He came inside Starbucks.

The closer he got the more my throat closed up. _I can't do this. It was stupid to even invite him here_, I thought. The moment I've waited nearly seven months for had arrived. I have Edward Cullen at my disposal. _I am free to say as I please, he has to listen, and I'm chickening out_. Not knowing what to say when he approached, I started with the obvious.

"You're in your work clothes." I wasn't sure if it was meant as a question or a statement, but I was not aware that he had been or was going to work today. I frowned.

"Well, yeah. I left work to come see you," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Why? How? Why would you do that? You could have just stayed there." Yup, word vomit. Ugh, I groaned internally. He looked confusedly side to side, from me to Alice and back. _Shoot!_ I forgot she was still there. I shot her a look, trying to get her to understand I wanted her to leave without coming out and saying it.

"I thought you wanted to meet me," he said very quietly.

"Alright," Alice said standing up. "I am done with being the third wheel in the silent bickering between you too." She rolled her eyes before coming to me and giving me a hug. "Say what you need to say and get out, B," she whispered in my ear and gave me a warning look as she turned away to walk out of the store. Darn. She didn't even say so much as goodbye to Edward.

"Behave." She turned around and glared at him out of the corner of her eye, before leaving_. Shoot. Now what_? I thought. She had made this situation beyond awkward for me. I didn't even know what to do here anymore.

"So," I said, leading him. When he didn't say anything I continued. "What happened last night?" He looked down to the ground, before looking back at up me and replying.

"I drove her to her car, reached across her, opened the door and told her to get out." His face held no signs of humor.

"So, it's over?" I asked, double checking.

Part of me was relieved to hear that things had blown up so much, but another part of me thought he was a jackass for treating her so badly, even if she deserved it.

"Yea, it's over," he said, looking at me with raised eyebrows, as if I were stupid to not catch on. I took a drink of my coffee. We both sat there not saying anything. _This is awkward, _I thought. The words that I had intended on saying couldn't seem to work their way out of my mouth and it was too uncomfortable just sitting here.

I remembered that Starbucks was next to Wal-Mart and I had some last minute shopping to do.

"Listen, um. I have to get some ornaments to hand out for Christmas before I leave. Do you want to come to Wal-Mart with me?"

"Yeah, I guess. Do you want to take one car or two since it's just right there?" He asked me to ride with him. _Is that something I'm comfortable with_? I thought._ It's only right across the parking lot, and it's not as if I just met him_.

"No. I guess one is fine," I said as we got up and walked out to his truck. He opened the door for me and I got in. I still did not have the slightest idea about what to talk about. Talking had always come so easily to the two of us before. Right then, anything I could have come up with to say, would have come out forced. Luckily, when he got in the truck, he wanted some answers.

"So, you're leaving?" he questioned_. Oh, shoot! I hadn't told him_?

"Um, yeah. I leave tomorrow for two weeks. We are going on to Florida and then on a cruise."

"Oh. That sounds nice." The way that he said it didn't give me any clue what he was thinking. He drove his truck around the parking lot and over to Wal-Mart. It being December and Christmas season, there was not a parking spot in sight.

"Just go over there," I said as I pointed to the side of the store where there was a couple open spots. He turned his truck and went to the side of the store. When he shut the truck off, I hurried to unbuckle my seatbelt and get out.

We walked toward the Christmas section side by side, not touching, but not far apart either. When we got there I had absolutely no idea which ornaments I should get. I had not preplanned at all, just counted how many I would need.

"Okay. I need five. They are all for girls in my dance class, so you pick out two and I will pick out three and we'll compare. K?" I told him, not really giving him an option.

I went about picking my three ornaments. There were a lot of little kid ones- they wouldn't work. I spotted a striped Candy Cane with some ballet slippers hanging from it. One down, two to go.

"Going to the next aisle," I called out as I turned the corner. There was a DJ ornament that would work for Amanda because she picked out all our music. Then I spotted a nutcracker ornament. I was done. I turned around and headed back to find Edward.

"What'dja find?" I asked, approaching him. He held up some simple girlish ornaments. One was a Christmas tree filled with shopping bags, and the other some Disney character.

"They'll work," I approved, laughing.

"How come I don't get one," he asked, frowning and feigning puppy dog eyes.  
>"Those eyes won't work on me." I smirked back at him, as I walked towards the cashier. "And you don't get one, unless you are someone special to me. Are you someone special to me, Edward?"<p>

It was a daring question, but truthfully at that point in time, he wasn't. My girls in my ensemble were important to me and Alice was important. Boys didn't really hold a candle, at least not to the point I would spend my money on them.

"Ugh." He rolled his eyes and then started to say something, but I cut him off.

"Don't even go there," I warned. "I don't want to hear what you have to say" That effectively shut him up.

When it was my turn with the cashier, I put my ornaments on the belt and seen gum looking straight back at me. I grabbed some and threw it on the belt as well. Then I stepped down to the bagging lady to ensure my ornaments wouldn't break.

"Can you please wrap them in paper?" I asked.

"Sure, of course, dear," the sweet lady responded. I turned around and saw Edward getting his card back from the cashier.

"No." I practically yelled. "I don't need you to buy my stuff for me!"

"Bella, calm down. I wanted to, so just play nice and accept my gesture," he scolded me. I rolled my eyes before muttering a quick thanks. The ladies at the register just laughed at us as they finished wrapping the ornaments.

"You two have a wonderful night," the bagger said to me as she handed me my bag.

"Thanks. You too," I replied. When we got back to the car, Edward walked me to my door, unlocked it and opened it up for me.

"Thanks," I said getting in.

"My pleasure," he responded, shutting my door. I put my bag on the floor under the dashboard and decided to try and be smooth and reach across and unlock his door as well. When he realized this, I could see the smirk on his face.

"Hey, listen" I told him as he got in the truck. "Thanks for buy the ornaments, but I really could have bought them myself." He smiled and shrugged, putting his key in the ignition but not turning the car on. We sat on the front bench of the car just looking at each other.

"It is really no problem, Bella. It's not like you would have let me buy you something for you, so I had to do it where I could." It got quiet again.

_You have to talk to him_, I told myself. If you don't just get it out, you're never going to tell him how you feel. I looked around me and shivered.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked me, turning the key to auxiliary and reaching down to turn up the heat. _It's now or never…_ the little voice in my head reminded me. _This is it!_ I decided.

I turned towards him, pushed his hand away from the heat controls and pressed my lips to his. I continued to kiss him, but moved my body closer to his, into the middle seat. I wound my hands up his shoulders and wrapped one behind his neck. He was stunned but after no more than ten seconds, he began to respond to me, hungrily.

His arms wrapped around my waist and I maneuvered myself over him and around the steering wheel to straddle his lap. His tongue sought out mine and begged for entrance but I fought him back. I wanted to be in control. Our fight quickly died down though, as I let the pleasure take over me. I pushed myself down onto him. I pushed myself down onto him and rubbed my jean-covered pussy against his length. I could feel him and he was large!

I felt his tongue against mine. I sucked it into my mouth and heard the groan that came from his mouth. That only seemed to ignite me more. I released his tongue and sucked his bottom lip into my mouth as he sucked on the top lip.

My hands reached down and grabbed his hands as I pushed them above his head against the headrest behind him. I kissed my way down his jaw to his ear and licked the outside of his ear to where I sucked on his earlobe. Again, he groaned.

His hands slid backdown my arms and one went around my waist and one into my hair- twisting and knotting it. He pulled me closer to him, if that was even possible. I kissed him again, harder than the first time.  
>I wasn't sure how long we head been kissing for, but I pulled away with a sigh. My lips were swollen and stinging from the stubble around his mouth. I cautiously removed myself from his lap and slid back into my own seat.<p>

The silence filled the car and I didn't know what to make of it. _Where do I go from here? _I thought. I looked up at him and he looked back at me. The awkward tension filled the room.

"So, umm," he started to say, but didn't finish.

"Yeah," I replied as I fixed my hair. "I should probably get home," I said, hoping to alleviate any awkwardness I had just caused. He didn't say anything as he drove me back to my car.

"Just wait there," he said as he pulled into a spot, and walked around to my side of the truck. He opened the door for me and held up his hand to help me out. I pushed the button on my clicker to unlock my car. I opened the driver door and turned around. He leaned down to kiss me again, and I accepted. It was chaste compared to the make-out session we had just had. He pulled back and kissed my forehead. I smiled and pulled away.

"Bye, Edward," I said as I got into my car and shut the door. He tapped the hood as I reversed out of the parking spot and drove away.

When I got home, I just sat in the car thinking. _I did it. I got him to want me and I left it alone._ I smiled. _Why do I feel so empty inside now, though_? _Oh well. I will worry about this when I get back from vacation. I am going to enjoy myself,_ I thought as I turned the car off and walked inside. 

**DONR FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**ALRIGHT KIDDOS! In the past year... For those of you who favorited Better than Me, I hope to go back and finish it. I had it completed, but then my computer crashed and my harddrive failed. I have been through THREE new computers, gone back to school full time and received As! Even used some chapters as entries for my creative writing class... however they were fixed up a bit. I will go back and edit the chapters that are already up later, because lets face it... THE GRAMMER SUCKS booty! This one might as well but these characters started speaking to me, telling me to finish this story since it was already halfway posted. You all can thank the reader that added me as a favorite today, for bringing you two chapters of Bella's vacation tonight... the first is short, but I wanted to get it out there while I could. The second will be up in a couple hours. Let me know what you think!**

**Previously:**

When I got home, I just sat in the car thinking. _I did it. I got him to want me and I left it alone._ I smiled. _Why do I feel so empty inside now, though_? _Oh well. I will worry about this when I get back from vacation. I am going to enjoy myself,_ I thought as I turned the car off and walked inside.

**ADOO**

"Will you get off the phone already?" my dad mouthed to me. A tight line formed down the middle of his forehead. He did, however, have a point. We had been in Florida for three days and I had been on the phone for about an entire day if you added up all the hours. I rolled my eyes at him and walked into my room of the condo, trying my hardest not to slam the door.

"So…" My voiced faded away. I heard a chuckle.

"What caused your big show on Sunday?" he asked.

"I don't really know. I guess I just followed through on my urges for once. Jeez."

"You mean you haven't done that before?" he questioned.

"Well. Uh….. Yeah that."

"Let's get straight to the point. What haven't you done, Bella?"

_Oh no. I was really hoping this wouldn't come up so soon._

"I haven't had sex." I was practically whispering at the end.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, Edward! Why are you making this so awkward and difficult?"

"Sorry. I wasn't trying to," he muttered.

"I guess, I've always wanted to. I probably would have if my last boyfriend hadn't been such a douche."

"I'm glad you didn't."

"Why is that?"

"Because you deserve for that night to be amazing, magical even. If it was me, in his place, I would make it the best night of your life."

"Yeah, well too bad you're not my boyfriend."

"I could be," he said.

"Ha! Yeah right. So we can tell everyone we started dating over the phone while I was out of the state. No thank you!"

"We could always say we got together on Sunday. You did jump me then, after all."

I rolled the thought around in my head. I had wanted to spend this trip hanging out with other boys, but I wanted to come home to Edward at the same time. _Wasn't there a way to just be in a relationship when I got home and not now? Oh who am I kidding? I haven't seen a damn boy since we got here!_

"Ok. So I guess that means we are together now?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess it does."

"Bella, it's time for dinner. Let's go. NOW!" my dad yelled through the door.

"I have to go Edward. I will talk to you later."

"Ok. Goodnight Girlfriend. Dream of me, because I know I will be dreaming of you."

Part of me swooned, the other wanted to gag.

"I will."

"I miss you."

"Miss you too," I mumbled, because I wasn't exactly sure that was true.

**Feel free to send the hate mail! I am ready and this story is going fun places!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is another short chapter- it is just an easy perfect place to cut it... :) I think I may have to change this to a drabble fic... there will most likely still be more tonight!**

BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNN NGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH

The loud horn wailed through the air, as we boarded the ship. Despite being "Edward's Girlfriend," I still had my eyes open, scanning the people in line around us. I was scouting for a cute boy or five. I figured that there was no sense to the whole back dating thing… plus I was going out of the country, who else would know?

"Calm down, Bells. I am sure you will make plenty of friends in that teen club thingy." My dad smirked at me with raised eyebrows.

I had the decency to look down at my feet. My dad knowing I was looking for boys was not a good thing. It meant less freedom.

"Dad, quit being ridiculous." I scoffed. "I am just trying to figure out how long it will take us to get on this thing so we can eat lunch." My stomach growled loudly, as if to back me up. My mom just shook her head and laughed as she put her arm around my shoulders and moved us forward with the line.

We got to our adjacent rooms, dropped our bags off and headed upstairs for lunch. The only station open was the burger and chicken strips one.

Lunch was awkward watching my parents make eyes at each other.

"Come on you guys. Either go to your room or cut it out."

Charlie waggled his eyebrows at me while his hand slid closer to my mom's lap. _Ewe GROSS!_

Renee swatted his arm away and freaking giggled.

"Alright. Obviously it has been too long since you guys have had alone time. I am going to find the cool place to hang out."

"Back at the rooms before dinner Missy!" they called after me. I was in too much of a hurry to get away from them to respond.

I leaned against the railing looking at the people surrounding me. People were lounged out in the sun, reading books, swimming in the pool, sitting at the bar. I wasn't too sure where I would fit in this trip. I wasn't eighteen yet so I couldn't go to the adult shows without sneaking in. I didn't really want to go to the teen club, because I thought it would be lame. I rested my head on the railing below me trying to figure out how I could have fun this trip, and maybe meet some boys. A strong wind blew from behind me, swirling my dress around my thighs. I lifted my head up and was shocked to see the deep blue eyes staring back into my own. After several seconds of gazing, I quickly righted my clothing and looked back across the ship to the other side. He was still there with his crisp, baby blue, long-sleeved, button-up shirt, sleeves rolled three quarters of the way up. Dark denim highlighted the color of his shirt and made his eyes shine. His blonde hair blew through the wind and I just stared. He stared back.

All I could think about was the fact that I had just found my way to enjoy this cruise!

**Thoughts now? ;) Oh yeah baby! Reviews make me happy and I write faster!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Another short chapter... more to come Saturday Evening. The husband is home tomorrow :)**

He smiled. I smiled back. He lifted his hand in a small wave. I was about to walk over towards him, but I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't have time to think about it though because mid return wave, my mom had just walked up, grabbed my hand and started saying something about being glad she found me and that they wanted to go to the bon voyage party as a family. I turned to look at her.

"Mom, no," I whined.

"Yes" she said, effectively cutting me off. She led me by the elbow away from my only hope of enjoyment. However, when I took one last glance back, he was already gone.

The Bon Voyage party was lame, but my mom insisted I pretend to be happy for my father's sake. After all, he did pay for this vacation. Soon enough, we were headed down stairs to change for dinner. Our cabins were in the middle of the elevators and the front of the boat. My parents had a balcony, and I was blessed with an ocean view room. I wasn't complaining though. I had been out on my parent's balcony the last time we cruised and it tended to get windy at night time when the boat sped up. I changed into some very tight, white capris, and a dark blue shirt. I left my hair down and natural, but added some mascara.

I knocked on Mom's door. They opened and came right through so fast I didn't even have a chance to see the inside of their room. We got to the dining room and waited in line.

"What table are we at?" I asked.

"Table number 174. I am pretty sure we are sitting with other people also. I thought it would be more fun to get to know some others, than just the three of us every night."

I followed her as the Maitre d' led us to our table. There were two men and one woman that all looked to be in there early twenties already seated.

The first words I hear come from my mother's mouth before we even sit down.

"OOOH, Bella they're cuuuute!"

_Oh my goodness, kill me now! Renee is going to make this trip a living hell!_

Turns out Renee's outburst was an awesome ice breaker. One of the guys Trey, was there taking his girlfriend, Leslie, on a cruise. However, her parents weren't comfortable with it, so they sent her brother, Justin along with them. They were all a hair over twenty-one, and they didn't treat me like an outsider for being just under eighteen. It made for some extra people to talk with or at least get along with at dinner. My parents jokingly complained that they were now chaperons until my mom suggested they pretend they were in their twenties. Thank goodness, I had already finished eating. We said our goodbyes and I was already looking forward to seeing them again the next day.


	16. Chapter 16

**I am back! Several of you have asked if we are rid of Tanya yet. The answer is no… Unfortunately the evil witch had more drama to cause…. Others have been mad about Bella getting together with Edward so quickly, and others worried about Bella cheating. I can't say there is a reason for any of the events that happen in this story, there isn't that is just how it has to happen. These characters have a LOT of growing to do, and sometimes the only way to do that is to make choices, whether they are good or bad. I will have another chapter or several up tomorrow! **

Walking out of the dining room my mom continued to bug me about checking out the teen club. I finally obliged and agreed to check it out, after I got her to agree that if I absolutely hated it, she would take me to the comedy club.

I rode the elevator alone. When I got off there were several wanna-be mean girls gathered in a circle talking. They couldn't have been more than fourteen. I was half tempted to just turn around there and say I checked it out and hated it. But I didn't. I kept walking.

The blue neon sign read Club O2 and "3" by Brittney Spears could be heard through the doors. What the heck the O2 was supposed to stand for, I had no clue. It sure didn't sound cool though. Inside it looked like a lounge. There were several booths like seats along the back wall and semi-circle booths in the middle of the room. There were arcade games along the side walls and a huge flat screen TV on the front wall. The main lights were off; however the black light and flashing neon lights were going strong. And lastly, there was the group of teens gathered together in the middle of the room grinding on one another.

I went and grabbed a seat in the corner of the room, figuring I would spend at least five minutes here. I watched as knees went in between legs and rubbed against 'places.' I wasn't sure I would ever be able to do that in front of other people, especially the 'chaperones' lurking around the room.

Just as the thought crossed my mind, one of said chaperones cut the music and brought up the bright lights. The grinders broke apart and faced him. I could only see their backs but I tried to gauge how old they all were. There were several 15-16 year olds, and only a handful of possibly seventeen year olds. He must have had a microphone because his voice was obnoxiously loud and powerful when he spoke.

"Hey, ladies and gents! Welcome aboard the Carnival Valor. My name is Robert. This lovely lady to my right is Vikki and we will be your guides for the next seven days. We are here to ensure you have the best vacation possible. If at any time, day or night, you find yourself bored, press the O2 button on your stateroom telephone. That line goes straight to the portable phone that Vikki or I will be carrying. Make sure to check the day guides delivered to your staterooms to find out about all the events we have planned. Several include a poker tourney – please don't tell your folks about that one as gambling is not legal for those under eighteen." He winked, before continuing. "A whipped cream balloon fight, a teens only midnight pool party and more! Unfortunately, I have to advise you of our rules. They are listed on the wall as you walk in. No PDA. No drugs or alcohol. No fights. Have FUN! Well that's all I have to say folks, unless Vikki has anything to add. Have a good night. We will be around if you need us!"

She waved and they both walked back up to the DJ booth.

The grinders fumbled around waiting for the music to come back on and the lights to go out. They looked awkward, turning back and forth, just waiting. But then, he turned. Just as I noticed him, his eyes found me.


End file.
